UNA CANCION DE AMOR PARA EL MISERABLE
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Este es una historia algo romantica, tal vez cursi, espero les agrade, es M-Preg asi que si no les agrada NO LEAN, GerAme, este fic no tiene nada que ver con el manga "A love song for the miserable", solo tome el titulo, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hidekaz Himaruya, Gracias y diviertanse.
1. CARIDAD PARA TRES

**UNA CANCION DE AMOR PARA EL MISERABLE.**

**Capítulo I**

CARIDAD PARA TRES

De la lejanía un auto llegó, justo en la ciudad capital Berlín, eran las 5 de la mañana cuando Alfred fue abandonado ahí por sus captores, desde que tenia 17 años había sido capturado y explotado sexualmente a los pederastas, ya ahora con sus 19 años era librado de esa esclavitud; la razón era que estaba en cinta, esperando a dos productos con casi 8 meses de gestación. Era algo difícil de que pasara, pero pasó, lo peor, era que no sabia quien de esos enfermos había depositado en él esos productos, pero, si sabia quienes lo habían tirado a su suerte. Así fue como a empujones le hicieron bajar del auto, mismo al cual vio partir, ese amanecer jamás olvidaría. El viento aprisionaba la piel, y como era de esperarse, el frío era terrible, solo sentía como su vientre se contraía, era espeluznante ver Berlín a las 5 am, sólo, con el frío y esos bebés.

Caminó por las calles vacías, estaba asustado, tenía miedo de todo, no quería que abusaran de él más, tampoco deseaba morir de frío y ahora su estómago gruñía por el hambre ya que la noche anterior no había comido, no tenia ni un peso, no tenia a quien acudir y dos cositas en su vientre dependían de él. Así fue como siguió en busca de donde resguardarse del frío, se sentó en una banca del parque cercano que encontró, calentó sus manos frotándolas y cuidó a sus retoños del frío tomándolos en un abrazo. No sabia si estaban bien, solo sabia que eran niños por que un médico le había visto cuando los iba a abortar, el cual le suplico que no le hiciera eso, que quería tener a esas inocentes criaturas. Al saber eso el jefe de los hombres captores fue quien había dado la orden de abandonarlo, pues ya no servía para el comercio sexual por esos nenes. **-...mm perdónenme-** susurró mientras trataba de darles calor con sus manos, que cuando tocaban esa panza se movían acomodándose.

Paso así una hora, quizás más, el hambre aumentaba, el frío también y sus bebés cesaban sus movimientos, estaba asustado, tenia que comer, tenia que hacer algo o sus bebés se iban a morir junto con él, no tenia familia, su familia ni si quiera sabia que estaba ahí, si quiera apenas hablaba Alemán, de algo estaba seguro, que el no aguantaría y que si eso pasaba sus amados bebés no iban a ver la luz del sol. La impotencia de no poder moverse en el frío le hizo ponerse a llorar en el parque, animando a sus bebés a moverse un poco pero parecían estáticos, no quería perderlos, eran producto de su inocencia. Alfred era de origen americano, guapo, muy bello, delgado por el embarazo, alegre a pesar de sus males y muy carismático, si tenia que venderse sexualmente para comer por sus bebés lo haría, la realidad era que nadie a las 6 am iba a querer tener sexo y menos con un embarazado. Estaba mareándose a causa del hambre, sus hijos ya no se movían.

Iba a resignarse, a esperar la muerte con sus nenes, juntos los tres hasta que miró el hermoso sol y sus primeros rayos, a la luna esconderse detrás del bello resplandor, pensó por un momento en esos pequeños que tenia en su vientre, que no verían ese bello cielo amanecer y un rayito de sol le dio esperanza, ese sol que conforme iba saliendo le estaba dando el calor que necesitaba, dejando de temblar y percibiendo un suave movimiento de su pequeño de la izquierda que movió al de la derecha, sonrió alegre de que ellos estuvieran con él.

Tomó un poco de respiro, pensó con todo y sus mareos, se secó las lágrimas, sonrió un poco y decidió que ese día iba a mendigar para que comieran y de ahí pediría ayuda para llegar al hospital ahí de seguro atenderían su caso, traer a los nenes al mundo y darlos en adopción, aunque esa idea le destrozara el corazón, no podía tenerlos consigo, irían a padecer, prefería verlos bien aunque con una familia ajena a verlos sufrir con él y padecer, era su triste realidad, ni siquiera una ropita para ellos tenia, menos iba a tener techo para darles. Estaba decidido, ellos verían el cielo azul, pero no con él.

Ludwig, un atractivo rubio arquitecto Alemán, de 24 años, estaba a las carreras, su auto se había averiado y estaba saliendo tarde de trabajo, su jefe era un desgraciado que le haría la vida imposible si este se llegaba con retraso. No había ni podido desayunar, así que optó por meter pan en una bolsa, tomar un poco de jugo y salir corriendo a esperar el camión ya que su auto le seria entregado a las doce de la tarde. Caminaba rumbo al paradero mientras comía de su pan, bebía su jugo de naranja cuando miró al camión írsele, vaya día, malo y amaneciendo.

**-No puede ser...-** Corrió como pudo con sus planos en la espalda, una gabardina negra, maletín cruzado y su bolsa de pan, pero en vano fue ya que el transporte se había ido. Se maldijo fuertemente, y para acabarla de joder su mañana, que su ex novia cruzaba frente a él en su auto, mirando su desdicha, menuda suerte la suya. –**Mein Gott ...¡porque a mí!- **Hecho una furia se sentó en la banca del paradero, ni modos, a tener que esperar ahí el otro autobús.

Con mucho esfuerzo y valor Alfred comenzó a caminar, como aun tenia vértigo se apoyaba de los arboles para andar. Había pasado una señora a su lado y se atrevió a pedirle dinero la cual alegó que no traía cambió, aun así agradeció con un "danke" desentonado que parecía mas un "Thanke" que podía parecerse al "Thank you". No se daba por vencido, sus nenes irían a nacer saludables y por eso continuo pidiendo ayuda, unos centavos para comprarse pan y leche para comer. Sus mareos no cedían, necesitaba azúcar, esos tremendos prenatales estaban pidiendo comida, si uno era mucho, dos, excesivo. Alguien se atrevió a darle unos centavos, el cual ya había sacado para un pan pero no aguantó caminar más y llegó a un paradero donde se pego y se tomó fuerte para no caer.

Ludwig, emocionado miró el autobús llegar, comió un pedazo de su pan y se levantó para detener el camión, cuando una voz le llamó.

**-¿Señor, tiene unos centavos que me regale? Se lo agradecería-**

Ludwig con seriedad contestó sin mirar a ver al hombre que habló.

**-No tengo-**

Alfred bajó un poco la vista y miró que traía pan, podía pedirle un pedazo y así comer para avanzar su largo camino. Así que se atrevió a pedir.

**-Señor...¿podría regalarme un pedazo de pan?-**

Estaba el arquitecto por subir cuando oyó la petición, si era un mendigo hambriento pues le daría de su pan, volteó sacando un pan y dárselo, pero cuando miro a semejante "mendigo" se llevó una sorpresa, un jovencito, extranjero, pálido, con frío, sus labios blancos y una enorme panza; este había tomado alegre el pan, una sonrisa que arregló la mañana del desdichado alemán. **-Thanke...mr.. Thanks so much- **enseguida comió del pan con mucha hambre, su sonrisa estaba presente, como iba él a imaginar que le regalarían un pan esa mañana.

Ludwig seguía sorprendido por ese joven, se ve que estaba mal, pero esa panza estaba para pensar, ya que ese joven estaba pidiendo caridad, un bebé en esas condiciones era riesgoso. El camión sonó el clakson, a lo que el hombre del maletín negó la subida y el camión continuó su camino "otro camión que se me ve va" pensó por un instante.**-Disculpa, ¿no has comido?-**

El hombre en cinta negó**\- No he comido, pero gracias por el pan...enserio-**

**-¿qué..?Mm..Mira toma otro..-**le dio otro pan, el cual también fue comido con desespero por el otro hombre **-¿pero que haces aquí?, así sin abrigo...en tu estado es peligroso-**

**\- No tengo abrigo, es una larga historia...pero gracias, lamento que su transporte le haya dejado, pero muchas gracias hehe..- **Avanzó dos pasos el joven agradeciendo con la cabeza al rubio mas alto que él.

**-Oye ..Espérate, ¿acaso no tienes familia?, deberías estar en casa, comer... ¡algo!-**estaba algo molesto por el asunto, traía un bebé el joven y este se veía enfermo.

**-Ah..No tengo familia...-**bajó su cabeza, ese hombre le había hecho recordar lo triste que era su realidad.

Al ver esa cabeza bajar sabía que ese niño estaba solo, sobre todo aquella cara que le había mostrado denotaba tristeza inmensa, negó un poco con su cabeza y se quitó el maletín sobre su ropa, dejo sus planos en un lado y se quitó la gabardina. **-Póntela...anda-** le entrego la ropa.

**-Mu..chas gracias...-**Y otra ves sonrió, de nuevo vio esa sonrisa que podía hacerle olvidar que el mundo giraba y solo fijarse en él. Con asombro el futuro papá se la puso encima, le quedaba grande pero estaba alegre de tener calor, juntando sus manos a su pecho.

**-¿Cual es tu nombre y cuantos meses de gestación tienes?-**estaba de preguntón el alemán, es que ese chico había llamado su atención.

**-pues..Me llamo Alfred y tengo 8 meses, espero gemelos-**

**-¡¿qué?!Eso explica tu gran abultado vientre.., ¿que no te dijeron que existen métodos de prevención?, ¿y el padre?, que se haga cargo-**dijo serio, casi como si le regañara.

**-mm...pues ..mm, no sé quién es el progenitor, ya que muchos abusaron de mi...y nadie se hizo cargo, hace dos horas nos abandonaron aquí…señor- **Ahora tenía idea un poco de idea de lo que pasaba ese joven.

**-¿Tienes hambre verdad?-** le preguntó calmado, ese muchacho necesitaba ayuda y él se la daría, le había nacido ayudarle**. -Ehm...yo..-**

**-no se diga más te invitaré a desayunar...-** tomó sus cosas y se las colgó al cuerpo, con sutileza extendió su mano para que ese hombre pudiese sostenerse**-No pienso dejar a un hombre desmayarse con un par de bebés...así que vamos-**

-**Pero..Su transporte, seguro iba usted a irse a su trabajo..-**

**-Aunque llegase seguro me descontaran el día, así que mejor falto, que valga la pena el descuento..vamos Alfred, por cierto mi nombre es Ludwig Beilsmichtd...-**

Al risueño rubio no le quedo más que aceptar y sostenerse de la mano de este**-Muchas gracias señor Beilsmichtd, mm..Yo..Soy Alfred Frederick Jones ...y gracias..-**

**-Alfred llámame Ludwig...-**

**-Está bien...Ludwig-**Ya con la mano del joven caminó unos pasos, estaba aun frío, era malo que siguiera fuera.

**-Vive solo?...-**

-**afortunadamente sí, mi novia me dejo hace unos días...-**

**-Lo lamento...-**

**-No te preocupes, fué lo mejor que pudo hacerme...-**

**-bueno si usted lo dice..Le creo-**

**-¿qué deseas comer?-**preguntó mientras le llevaba a su casa. Iba tomando esa mano fuerte para evitar que se fuese a caer. Alfred caminaba ya mas tranquilo con una sonrisa en su rostro, su mano libre estaba sobre sus nenes que parecían estar mejor.**-Anda pide lo que desees...yo lo preparé con gusto-**

-**Yo ..le agradezco mucho que haga esto por nosotros, a decir verdad se me antojo hamburguesas...hace mucho que no como una-**

**-Hamburguesas?, eso...es raro por aquí..mm pero si..Eso deseas compraré lo que me haga falta-** miró a la lejanía su casa, sacó su llave y se acercaron poco a poco a la casa. Al estar de frente fue cuando soltó al rubio joven y abrió la puerta**.-Pasa, estas en tú casa..-**sonrió el Alemán. El americano entró y miró el lugar, podía ver de nuevo una casa acogedora.

**-toma asiento veré que me falta para eso, a..es que no tengo nada para hacer la comida que pides...-**

Su cansancio ya por caminar se hizo evidente cuando tomó asiento, ya esos bebitos estaban muy grandes y pesaban**.-Ah..pues huevo con un poco de jugo...lo que sea está bien Ludwig...soy feliz porque me hayas invitado a comer-** esa majestuosa sonrisa de nuevo vio en ese rostro, algo en ese chico había de especial, su panza era una, pero su rostro fino decía mas.

**-Ven al comedor ya hago tu huevo..-**le llamo a la mesa y este se dispuso a ir a cocinar en su estufa. Pasaron minutos y le sirvió, Alfred contento comió de lo que le había dado, sus esperanzas crecían y ahora hasta el pensar que hay gente buena en el mundo regresaba. Satisfecho bebió su jugo, Ludwig no le había dicho nada ni preguntado nada, dejo que ese jovencillo comiese tranquilo. Al verle finalizado su desayuno llevó los trastes a su lugar en el lavabo y se sentó frente a él, tenia curiosidad de él, mucha.-**Alfred...dime ¿Que te paso?, ¿de donde vienes?..Confía en mi, no iré a hacerte daño, deseo ayudarte...-**

Decir que le había pasado, aunque ese hombre se había portado bien con él, no iba a contarle su historia, le daba mucha pena. **-Mmm..No se quien me embarazo..y soy Estadounidense...-**

**-Si me habías dicho eso, pero que exactamente ¿Qué te paso?, mira que si ...es algo muy malo te ayudare a denunciarlos..-**

**-ah..es que..mm..-**

**-esta bien, entiendo que no desees decirme...solo te diré que te ayudaré en lo que pueda...ahora si gustas ir a descansar en mi habitación...te llevo-**

**-¿De verdad?..Pues le tomaré la palabra, no vaya a lastimarme..¿Si?-**era bastante tontuelo ese hombre y lo raro es que iba a ser papá, no podía asimilarlo el mas grande de los dos.

**-No, jamás les haría daño, ahora ven, mira..-**Alfred caminó acercándose a Ludwig, el cual con cautela lo guió a su habitación.

**-..Eres bueno conmigo y con ellos..No se como agradecértelo..-**

**-Mm..Tú sonrisa basta. Enserio, anda descansa, te ves muy agotado..-**

**-Si...-**entró a los aposentos de ese hombre desconocido, por alguna razón se sentía muy protegido, bien, tranquilo, al llegar a la orilla de la cama y sentarse se puso rígido se tocó su panza y se sonrojó tremendamente, el chico de la puerta se puso atento, como aun no cerraba la puerta podía verlo.

**-¿Estas bien?-**El rubor del joven se notaba más en el rostro del jovenzuelo dándole masajes a su vientre**.**

**-Si, es solo que están felices. ¡Oh!..Están agradecidos con usted, acérquese..-**

**-¿ah?, ¿seguro que estas bien?-** entró a acercarse y verle.

**-acérquese y deme su mano..-**este en la cama se abría la gabardina, se levantó su ropa dejando ver esa desnudes de su vientre**.**

**-¿que sucede?..-**preguntó ya preocupado agachándose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de esa pancita, a su vez le daba su mano.

**-Siéntelos..-**tomó la mano de este y la depositó en su vientre**\- hehe..Mira..este es bebé uno..le puse uno por que es al primero que sentí...siente como patea..-**sonreía alegre, ya que el bebé se movía pateando, muy perceptible al tacto. Ludwig jamás en su vida había sentido eso que estaba sintiendo, ese pequeño e inocente ser se movía, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por que le había dado ternura.**-Ah..espera..-**volvió a tomar la mano ajena y la deposito en el extremo inferior derecho**\- este es bebé 2..a él no le esperaba pero se coló hehehe pero le amo de igual forma.., es raro ya que él es quieto, creo que le agradas-**se podía sentir patadas menos fuertes que las del otro, Alfred estaba embellecido con su risa, su emoción, a lo que el rubio contrario se había quedado viendo, tratando de distraerse acaricio la panza completa del americano, era lindo sentirlos**.**

**\- hallo..mm pues soy Ludwig..un placer bebés, mm ¿Alfred no les has puesto nombres..?-**

Negó el embarazado con la cabeza-**No..ya que no sé como llamarlos, me ayudarias a ponerles nombre?..-**

**-Oh claro, ja, mm déjame pensarlos mientras te duermes te parece?-**

**-Esta bien, ellos como yo estamos muy felices y te estaremos en deuda toda la vida, hoy creí que moriría de hambre y frio con ellos y tú llegaste ..a salvarnos como un héroe-**

**-No es nada,..es un placer haberlos conocido bebés..-**Beilsmichtd quitó su mano despacio ayudado luego al menor a acostarse-**Descansa si, recupera fuerzas...descansen yo no les haré daño-**

**-Lo sé y gracias, cuando me despierte quisiera que me llevaras a un hospital..-**Acobijo al joven jones y asintió

**-claro te ayudaré...ahora duerme..-**Aquellos lindos ojos azules se cerraban poco a poco, para pretender dormir.

Ludwig salió de la habitación sonriendo, se sentía muy bien ayudar a alguien, más que nada se sentía muy bien tener a alguien en casa, alguien de quien cuidar. Así fué a hacer unos planos en la sala, trabajo para su jefe, ese que era de origen Chino y un malvado. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas, entre ellos casitas para bebés, esos gemelos estaban en su cabeza, imaginando y esperando fueran parecidos a su papá. De repente un ruidito le llamó la atención, venia de su habitación, se quedó en silencio escuchando hasta que entendió que ese ruido eran sollozos. Con cautela se acercó a la habitación, pegó su oído en esta y escuchó, un llanto amargo, lleno de dolor, apenas entendía palabras, quería entrar pero a lo mejor el joven necesitaba privacidad, seguía escuchando esa voz triste, que feo sentía al escucharlo así, llorando, pero se horrorizo al escuchar que era lo que estaba diciendo.

**-Perdónenme.., los amo con toda el alma pero mamá no puede estar con ustedes. Perdónenme por no poder mantenerlos, perdónenme por ser un hombre estúpido, pero si, yo si les amo mucho, ustedes son inocentes y me dieron alegría, mucha, darle vida a otras vidas es lo mejor que me ha pasado, conocí a un hombre bueno por ustedes, el Sr. Ludwig. Bebés procuraré que los adopten una familia de dinero y que estén juntos los dos, cuídense mucho, vayan a la escuela, cuídense de la gente mala y nunca se separen, me hubiera encantado ver con ustedes un amanecer, yo...los amare siempre mis bebés..no quiero separarme de ustedes, son míos.., pero no deseo que carezcan conmigo o que se vayan a enfermar...-**ya la voz del menor estaba muy cortada, la almohada albergaba lágrimas de este, lágrimas del dolor de un padre al saber que entregara a sus hijos, el no quería pero no podía tenerlos.

Obviamente el Alemán no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ese chico que sufría, aunque tuviese una dulce angelical realmente su vida era dura, estaba despidiéndose de sus hijos a los que amaba pero debía darlos en adopción. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, Alfred se quedo viendo al otro mientras mantenía su vientre abrazado, con la cara roja, ojos llorosos y un semblante triste le miró. Beilsmichtd estaba muy disgustado con ese rostro, es más odiaba ese rostro, le había gustado aquella sonrisa del paradero, esa sonrisa llena de vida, la que le hizo olvidar todo y concentrarse en mantenerla. Se acercó a la cama hasta sentarse en su lado**.- No llores...eres el mejor mamá/papá que he conocido, tus hijos estarán orgullosos de ti. Tranquilo...shh..no llores, no llores...-**le acarició la espalda dándole ánimos, fuerzas, algo, no le gustaba verlo así**.-Mira duerme un poco y tengo seguro...podemos ir al médico sin que paguemos nada, te revisan y ven cuando nacen...-** se pegó mas a él **-Calma..Alfred, tranquilízate..-**iba palmeando la espalda de este suavemente que poco a poco hacia tranquilizarlo, hasta después de 15 minutos había logrado dejar de llorar por completo para quedar somnoliento, ya mas dormido.

**-¿Alfred?..-**preguntó, pero este estaba ya dormido. Se separó acostándolo en la cama, viendo esas facciones, el cual hizo darse cuenta que el era un hombre hermoso y que hasta le hizo tener pensamientos homosexuales. **-Tsk...-**apretó los puños al darse cuenta de su injuria, le puso en la almohada y le cubrió. **-Alfred ...no se como pero esos bebés se van a quedar contigo...te lo prometo...-** Ludwig era un tipo bueno, al decir su promesa lo pactó con un beso en la frente al chico, era como una niño concibiendo otros, era demasiado tierno y lindo, inevitable negarse a la petición de ese rostro blanco**.-Te lo prometo...-**así se salió de la habitación y se dispuso a pensar que debía hacer para tener a los bebés y a Alfred juntos.


	2. ATRACCIÓN

**UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR PARA EL MISERABLE**

CAPÍTULO 2

"ATRACCIÓN"

Habían sido severamente regañados por el doctor; Ludwig había tenido que pasar al joven como si el fuese el padre de los menores para poder valerle el seguro, el regaño había sido obvio porque Jones jamás consulto en sus 8 meses y eso molesto al médico, además de la muy notoria desnutrición de este.

El hombre de ciencia les dijo que el parto seria pasado mañana y los programo para esa fecha, pues había varias personas esperando y tenía algo saturada la agenda, así que regresarían hasta ese día.

Ya estaban afuera caminando hacia el taller donde irían a buscar el auto de Beislmichdt, este se percato que Alfred iba algo cabizbajo, ansioso y por como jugaba sus manos nervioso.

**-Ven es por aquí. ¿Estás nervioso porque ya van a nacer?- **suponía que era aquello.

**-Ah, sí, así es. Pero estoy preocupado, mis bebés no tiene nada que ponerse ¿Qué hare?, no tengo dinero ni para darles de comer. Ni si quiera he visto quienes van a adoptarlos.-**

Gruño el más alto y entro al taller dejando solo al extranjero, no tardo mucho y salió conduciendo su auto estacionándose justo en frente del rubio en cinta, le abrió la puerta y le indico pasar. Al estar ya dentro Ludwig suspiro tranquilo y hablo.

**-Iremos a comprar ropa y cosas para los bebés ¿te parece?, te dije que te ayudaría y voy a cumplirlo al menos hasta que logres estabilizarte y decidas que hacer. Eso sí, estoy en completo desacuerdo que los des en adopción cuando se te nota que mueres de amor por ellos, no aceptare que te alejes de ellos.-**

**-Señor Ludwig- **hizo una pausa corta y sin poder aguantarse más abrazo fuerte al otro, ahora no se sentía tan perdido y agradeció al cielo en silencio por haber encontrado a ese hombre**.- Yo le debo mi vida y la de ellos, no sé cómo he de pagártelo todo…pero, ¿de dónde sacara el dinero?- **levanto un poco la vista quedando cerca de su rostro.

Por su parte el alemán estaba tieso, tan estático por aquel abrazo que había hecho ruborizar su rostro, no alejo al joven, si no que le palmo su espalda y sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. **–Pues tengo un dinero ahorrado, iba a ser para llevar a ex novia a Francia, pero como se fue pienso que ese dinero solveria bien el gasto de las cosas básicas de tus gemelos, ¿Qué piensas?-**

Enternecido asintió, su alegría desbordaba en tan hermosa sonrisa, su forma ingenua de agradecerle fue dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego regresar a su asiento, el cual sobre salto de gran manera que se quedo viendo al futuro papá unos momentos, era adorable de cualquier forma que lo viera, por alguna razón se sentía bastante atraído por el aunque no lo admitiera. **–Coff coff..iré a una tienda de bebé-** algo nervioso regreso su vista al frente, el rubor de Ludwig no cedía pero más que nada estaba acomplejado pues en nada le disgustaban esas muestras de afecto, al contrario, le estaban gustando mucho y le aterraba no poder vivir sin estas.

Después de un viaje relativamente largo a la tienda llegaron, bajaron y el mayor se dispuso a toma la mano de Alfred para que se sostuviera, pero el risueño hombre se adelanto y fue el primero en entrar a la tienda casi corriendo. Emocionado miraba todo, pues quería todo para sus nenes.

**-¡Oh! Mira esto, ¡no! Mira este-** exclamaba Jones cada que veía algo bonito, a lo que Beislmischdt se encargaba de asentir y preguntarle cual iba a llevarse. Alfred sonreía maravillado, escogía baberos parecidos de diferentes tonos, rojo y azul, de súper héroes, de conejo y gatito, de osito y perrito, pañales, biberones, gorritos y calcetines. El ya había escogido lo necesario para sus hijos y fue a la caja, donde al llegar miro una carriola, eso sí le seria de ayuda, pues tendría dos bebés y se ponía a pensar como iría a cargar a ambos. El otro rubio por su parte estaba algo desconcentrado pues la cara de Alfred sonriendo le había hecho pensar de más que ni se percataba de las damas coquetas a su alrededor, cuando al fin despertó se acerco a Jones el cual miraba atento una carriola negra y para dos bebés. Sin decirle nada se alejo para hablar con un vendedor para solicitar la carriola y cunas para gemelos, tardo poco y regreso a la caja con una pañalera azul grande.

**-¿Te gusta?, es para cuando salgas a pasear con ellos, pues deberás cargar con sus cosas-**

**-hehehe gracias, es muy cool, hahahaha-**

Esa risa le contagiaba felicidad, hasta parecían pareja y era algo que no le importaba si pensaban. Pago los artículos y se dispusieron a salir rumbo al estacionamiento.

**-oye Alfred hay que llegar a la casa rápido, te tengo un par de regalos mas…-**

**-¡¿mas?! Pero si todo esto es suficiente, enserio…-**

**-calla y vamos, súbete al auto con cuidado yo guardo las cosas..-**

Dicho eso caballeroso Ludwig le abrió la puerta y le hizo entrar, luego guardar las cosas de los bebés y a lo lejos miro el camión de la tienda de bebés listo para seguirlo. Subió a su auto y arranco hacia la casa de nuevo a ese viaje largo. Jones tenía el par de calcetines de ambos pequeños en sus manos y miraba por la ventana pensando en que haría por sus bebes para tenerlos consigo, nada bueno estaba pensando pues tenía la idea de prostituirse cuando sus hijos naciera y así obtener dinero rápido para saldar la deuda con Ludwig y poder conseguir un lugar para vivir, sonaba bien, ya estabilizado podría cambiar de trabajo, el problema estaba resuelto. El piloto noto a su pasajero pensativo, la hermosa sonrisa que había visto se había desvanecido y en vez de eso una cara fruncida veía.

**-¿no te gusto la ropa? Podemos ir a cambiarlo-**

**-¿qué?, oh no no, la ropa es preciosa hehe-**

**-¿Qué pensabas?-**

**-nada, solo pensaba en que, sin ti creo que yo no estuviera tan feliz-**

Eran cálidas palabras, pero Ludwig no se atrevió a responder, se sentía extraño, cada vez quería darle más a ese chico y borrar todo lo que le había pasado. Arribó a casa y se estaciono, a los segundos después el camión de la tienda se estaciono.

**-Ludwig…¿por qué nos siguió el camión?-**

**-Te dije que te tenía unas sorpresas- **bajo del auto y fue a su casa para abrirles la puerta a los hombres del camión que ya comenzaban a bajar la cuna, otros bajaban un pequeño mueble, una silla mecedora, colchas, sabanas, colchones y la carriola negra.

Miro incrédulo mientras bajaban las cosas, se mordió el labio inferior queriendo gritar de la emoción pero solo opto por acariciar su panza enorme, los hombres terminaron de bajar las cosas y les dieron su propina. El arquitecto se acerco al chico y le tomo la mano pues lo veía tan callado. **– ¿te sientes bien?-**

**-maravillosamente bien- **de nuevo abrazo a Beislmischdt fuerte, ahora aferrándose a su cuello, no tenía dinero, ni nada, solo su afecto y de esa forma le estaba agradeciendo **–muchas gracias, eres la mejor persona que pude conocer sabes…y eso que aun no te conozco bien, no tendré vida para agradecerte tanto que has hecho por mí y mis hijos…-**

Despacio y lentamente se despego del abrazo y entro a la casa, vio las cosas, se acerco a inspeccionarlas, eran cosas lindas y por la calidad costosas, sin duda el otro se había esmerado a comprar las cosas. Ludwig había decidido evitar un poco a Jones por el abrazo y demás cosas lindas que había hecho, así que entro a la casa y fue a la cocina a preparar algo de wrust y papas. Por su parte el futuro papá se dispuso a poner las cosas en su lugar, en un pequeño espacio de la casa cerca de la habitación principal, ahí era donde estaban las cosas y ahí era un buen lugar para la estancia de los pequeños.

Poco tiempo después el rubio americano había terminado al mismo tiempo que el alemán lo hacía, ambos se pusieron a comer en el comedor donde el mayor le dijo algunas instrucciones para mañana ya que el iría a trabajar y este se quedaría solo. Después de comer Ludwig le enseño algunas cosas básicas de la casa, funcionamiento de su estufa, microondas y demás, de pronto una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar en la calle, como si fuera un vals, el germano ya había escuchado esa melodía antes, pero para el occidental era nuevo así que movía la cabeza y pies al ritmo de esta.

**-¿quieres bailar?-** pregunto juguetón al embarazado mientras extendía su mano hacia él.

**-¡oh claro!- **el jovenzuelo le dio la mano y como si fuera un juego ambos empezaron a bailar muy pegados, el más alto sostenía la cintura del menor pues esa panza era tremenda. Ambos eran completos desconocidos pero tenían mucho en común, ambos eran completamente miserables antes de conocerse, ahora parecían ser de lo más felices, juntos. La canción seso pero sus manos y cuerpos aun permanecían juntos, no entendían el porqué sus cuerpos estaban a gusto estando cerca, apenas se conocían pero interactuaban poco como si se conocieran desde hace mucho. El hombre risueño levanto el rostro quedando muy cerca del otro, tanto que solo necesitaban un par de centímetros para besarse, pero Jones tenia ciertos traumas que hicieron alejarse del otro rápidamente muy nervioso.

**-Perdón, ¿te incomode?, yo no quería hacer eso-**

**-Está bien, es que ..no estoy acostumbrado a que me traten tan bien, siempre solían someterme y esas cosas-**

**-Jamás iría a hacerte algo que no** **quisieras, lo siento..-**

**-Tranquilo, estoy bien..-**

La hermosa tarde iba cayendo y eso avecinaba que pronto seria el día en el que los gemelos verían la luz, así mismo como iba la noche acercándose Alfred se preguntaba donde iría a dormir pues Ludwig seguramente dormiría en la cama y era extraño que el durmiese ahí.

Ya estaba alistándose con su pijama para dormir cuando se percato que Alfred seguía con el mismo atuendo, fatal olvido de Beislmischdt, saco otra muda de ropa grande para el rubio y se la entrego.

**-Cámbiate, mañana iremos a comprarte algo de ropa, se me olvido por completo-**

**-No te preocupes yo estoy perfecto así, me importa más mis hijos-**

**-Aun así tú también eres importante..ve a cambiarte..-**

Dicho eso el otro le hizo caso, se cambio y cuando termino se quedo algo ansioso y avergonzado de preguntarle donde dormiría, poco le duro ya que enseguida le llamo a la cama.

**-Alfred ven a dormir, a menos que te sientas incomodo de que yo duerma aquí también-**

**-Para nada, estaré bien donde duerma-**

**-Entonces ven a mi lado, no temas, no te hare nada..-**

**-No te tengo miedo, tu, jamás me harías daño estoy seguro-**

**-gracias por confiar en mí-** se acomodo en la cama haciendo un lado al joven mientras apagaba la luz.

El chico en cinto se acerco a la cama y se recostó a lado del otro, se puso de lado hacia el izquierdo coincidiendo terriblemente con el lado derecho donde Ludwig se había acomodado, ambos quedando de frente viéndose. Unas risas nerviosas de ambos se escaparon, era gracioso, pero a la vez demasiado tentador, Alfred tenía unos ojos grandes y brillantes, tan acaparadores que no podías pensar ni mirar a nada que no fuera su cara, era demasiado para el otro, quizás el que su novia recientemente le haya dejado hacia que viera con otros ojos al menor pero, ese hombre era precioso y estaba casi seguro que tanto el cómo Alfred se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro. Jamás había tenido deseos hacia un hombre, menos meter a alguien a su casa, ni dar nada por él, ese hombre era distinto, era único y angelical, con esos bebes en su interior, los tres eran puros e inocentes, ahora entendía a la bola de pedófilos y enfermos que habían abusado de él, pues Jones era muy tentador en todos los sentidos.

**-Descansa..-** se atrevió a realizar una muestra de afecto acariciando esa mejilla tersa, pasando un poco sus dedos por aquellos labios, mentón y melena rubia

**-Tú también..-**entrecerró los ojos mientras se sonrojaba y sentía esa mano deslizarse por su vientre.

**-Ustedes también, ya quiero conocerlos, tienen que ver a su padre, es muy hermoso y creo que el mas suertudo-**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa en el rostro de su nuevo acompañante, esa divina sonrisa que le había hecho olvidar lo desdichado de su vida. **– Y tiene una sonrisa preciosa, como jamás he conocido-**

No supieron cuando ni como, o porque pero sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que no se pudo evitar un inminente beso de sus labios, ese flash tan rápido de esa unión de afecto sincero, los dos habían olvidado sus desdichas en tan efímero beso que no duro ni dos segundos. Incrédulos ambos cerraron los ojos, Ludwig negando y Alfred muerto de pena.

**-Disculpa, no sé qué paso-**

**-Ni yo, perdóname tú-**

**\- En nada, no me he molestado-**

**\- Yo tampoco..-**

De cuenta nueva volvieron a verse, justo en ese momento, algo en ellos había nacido, sin que supieran que era, ahí estaba, la atracción era una poderosa fuerza que se atraían como imanes, tanto que los besos se repitieron una y otra vez, tantos que ya eran insuficientes, Ludwig luchaba contra su moral para no ir mas allá que los besos y se limitaba a tocar esos bebés que estaban en ese vientre, pero la boca de su padre era una llamada a cometer el mal, vil pecado, ¿quién hubiera dicho que caería ante un hombre y que estaría tan ansioso de poseer carne de su mismo sexo?, poco importaba si era un hombre, le quería ya.

Las caricias de parte del más grande iban mas allá de esa panza, ahora atreviéndose a indagar zonas desconocidas, los besos en la boca no cedían, aumentaban mas de fogosidad, Alfred no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que un hombre le toco y beso, pero recordaba bien el asco que sintió, que sentía cada vez que alguien se atrevía a entrar en él y ahora era todo lo contrario, esas manos grandes le tocaban y deseaba que le tocara más. Ahora Ludwig si agradecía el haber olvidado de comprar la ropa del joven, pues al tener este su camisa ancha era más fácil meter mano y tocarlo, pero no bastaba, así que le desbotono la camisa y bajo al fin sus besos a ese cuello, mientras Alfred no dijera que no, el seguiría, beso su pecho donde con delicadeza apretó esos botones rosas bajando mas y mas hasta llegar al vientre donde beso incontables veces esa panza. Mas y mas sus caricias se hacían evidentes en zonas profundas, tan ocultas como ese par de músculos que ocultaban ese lugar donde era muy sensible, donde ya un dedo del alemán se había inmiscuido a dilatar.

**-Ahhhh..-** ese gemidito podía calentar a cualquiera y al dejado Beislmischdt también, así que lo movía con suavidad evitando ser brusco para no lastimar a él y a los bebes. Lo movía una y otra vez, hasta que ya uno no fue suficiente e introdujo otro, mas fuerte, dios, era un lugar tan estrecho que no podía dejar de imaginar cómo iba a sentirse. Continúo besándole, ahora se concentro en el pecho de este a lamer esas piedritas y oír sus bellos gemidos sonoros, al seguir subiendo llego a ese rostro acalorado, donde lleno de besos esas mejillas mientras retiraba los dedos.

**-Ponte de lado Alfred..y si te lastimo avísame..¿si?-**

**-Aja..si..mmm..ahh..-**

Obedeció a lo dicho y se volteo del otro lado acomodando su panza sobre una almohada, ya estando este cómodo el germano procedió a bajarse el pants y el bóxer, sacar su hombría que estaba ya pidiendo más de esas caricias , pero una mas interna.

**-Abre las piernas..yo la sostengo, cuida a los bebés..-**

**-Si..ahh-** abrió sus piernas y sintió como el otro sostenía su pierna al tiempo que sentía algo duro entre estas rosar su zona intima, pujo suave mientras se acomodaba el otro sintiendo como estaba tratando de introducirse hasta que poco a poco iba logrando entrar mas y mas en el. En la mente de Alfred se preguntaba si eso que estaban haciendo era hacer el amor o algo parecido, sea lo que fuera, se sentía muy bien. Las estocadas empezaron y los gemidos se volvieron pequeños gritos de placer que inundaron el cuarto, todo iba bien, los bebés estaban seguros, Alfred y Ludwig disfrutaban del acto, varias veces este arremetió contra el menor, tantas veces que los gemidos dejaban de escucharse, el baile era intenso y aunque tranquilo por el estado de Alfred eran profundas, era una nueva experiencia, entre besos de canticos de pasión ambos sentían bonito esa relación sexual, así siguieron hasta que se avecino el climax del acto, estaban totalmente sincronizados, sus cuerpos eran uno solo yal mismo tiempo los dos lograron llegar hasta ese punto donde terminaron viniéndose. Todas las veces que se habían venido dentro de el terminaba vomitando por el asco tremendo, ahora era diferente, gimió gustoso por sentir ese calor dentro de el, tan húmedo y caliente, Ludwig por su parte lo abrazo tan fuerte mientras mordía su cuello conteniendo un gran gemido, lo mantenía en brazos como si jamás le fuera a dejar ir. Se tomaron unos minutos para calmar sus respiración aprovechando el intruso en su cuerpo a tocar esa panza, volteo un poco el americano a ver al ajeno y este le sorprendió con un beso en la boca. Al termino jalo la sabana y cubrió bien al papá primerizo para despacio salir de el soltando un suspiro hondo.

**-Al..fred..me..ha gustado mucho estar así contigo..-**

**-Es..la primera vez que siento bien esto..-**

**-Perdóname si te forcé..yo..-**

**-Me ha gustado esto..mm..pero yo estoy muy usado, usted merece alguien mejor que yo..-**cerro sus ojos algo dolido por la realidad.

**-Alfred, descansa, mañana iré a trabajar y debes recuperar energías para los dos, y….lo lamento, no volverá a pasar nunca, te lo prometo-**

**El silencio gobernó el cuarto, y se dispusieron a dormir.**


	3. CANCIÓN DE AMOR

**UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR PARA EL MISERABLE**

CAPÍTULO 3

"CANCIÓN DE AMOR"

A la mañana siguiente Ludwig se levantó temprano, tenía que ir a trabajar y aguantarse el regaño que le vendría por faltar el día anterior al trabajo. Se bañó, se vistió y se acercó a la cama donde yacía dormido ese jovenzuelo tan hermoso que le había dado una noche muy rica, había degustado de ese cuerpo y estaba por demás muy contento. Le acaricio la melena rubia, mirando esa peculiar belleza masculina, toco también ese bulto donde dos pequeños dormían, este al sentir que le tocaban abrió los ojos y miro al otro, una pausa larga se evidencio pues anoche habían tenido relaciones sexuales y no se conocían, claro que estarían muy avergonzados. Hasta uno de ellos se atrevió hablar así ese silencio se rompió.

**-¿Ya te vas?-**

**-Así es, debo ir a trabajar, pero te he dejado el desayuno listo y en el refrigerador hay cosas para que puedas comer, te dejare el número de mi oficina en el trabajo por si llegas a tener algún dolor o algo, lamento no poder quedarme pero si no trabajo no podré ayudarte con tus bebés, veré si puedo pedir unos días para cuando nazcan, no creas que te dejare solo ese día-**

**-Gracias, está bien, sé que debes trabajar y cuando recién mejore me pondré a trabajar también-**

**-Claro, eso lo sé, ahora duerme un poco más, ya me voy-**

**-Hasta luego- **sonrió y se acomodó de nuevo para poder dormir.

Alejo su mano y salió de la habitación para tomar sus cosas e irse. Ya en el auto se cuestionaba mucho acerca de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Si le preguntaran ahora que era lo que estaba pensando su respuesta seria Alfred, y a su vez a esos mellizos. Aunque no eran sus hijos los sentía propios, muy suyos.

Al llegar a su trabajo todo mundo le veía diferente y le trataba bien, pues el rumor de que su novia le había dejado ya había llegado a oídos de sus compañeros. A él eso ya no le importaba, pues ya la había visto bien, ella no lo necesitaba y se había dado cuenta que tampoco él.

En vez de eso se había dado cuenta que ahora había alguien que si lo necesitaba y era ese hombre que dormía en su cama, por si fuera poco el también empezaba a sentir la necesidad de que el siguiera ahí. Miraba a su jefe que ya se acercaba, un chino muy exigente, traía el ceño fruncido, en cuanto este se acercó comenzó a regañarlo, justo como lo había predicho, dijera lo que dijera sabía que él era bueno diseñando construcciones complejas y que no le despediría, eso sí, se iba a ir olvidando de pedir unos días. Cuando el hombre arrogante se alejó de él pudo por fin respirar hondo y recordar esa bella sonrisa de Alfred al despertar y tranquilizarse, ahora tenía un motivo para trabajar, ya no era solo él, tenía que mantener a esos gemelos mientras estuvieran a su lado. Su compañera de trabajo prendió su música, que llegaba a escucharse en su oficina, por alguna razón ese día no se enojó, en vez de eso hasta la canto, solo había una respuesta a aquello, se estaba enamorando. **– "¿Quién será?, ¿Quién será?, quien dará vida a mi vida, sin reservas ni medidas quien será" -**

Mientras tanto esa misma mañana el rubio embarazado se había levantado de la cama y empezado a comer su desayuno, al terminar se dispuso a arreglar la casa pues mañana sería un día pesado, sus bebés estaban programados para nacer. La mañana parecía irse lento, nada era igual sin Ludwig, le gustaba ver que se preocupara por ellos o que le regañara, en verdad le extrañaba. Para pasar el tiempo prendió el televisor y se sentó a ver, en eso pasaron un programa, el cual era gracioso el nombre "Canción de amor", se quedó curioso mirando la pantalla viendo el video de la canción.

**-"¿Quién será? ¿Quién será?...lalalala" jajaja, mmm amor, ¿lo de anoche habrá sido amor?, no lo creo, el señor Ludwig solo necesitaba descargarse y pues yo estaba ahí, o quizás así se cobre los favores que me hace. No lo creo, ¿porque tuvo sexo conmigo? No, ¿Por qué yo accedí a tenerlo?-**

Sin tener una respuesta y sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso, no tenía un por que claro a su duda, aun no sabía por qué habían terminado haciéndolo o, el por qué le había gustado tanto ese encuentro, era diferente, nada desagradable, lo había disfrutado mucho como si fuera su primera vez, lo más extraño era que Ludwig era heterosexual y sentía que ese acto solo había sido un desliz de él.

Ya el cielo informaba que la tarde/noche estaba llegando, tocaba cuidadoso a sus bebés que se movían mucho, el espacio ya era insuficiente y ya querían salir.

Las luces del auto se reflejaron por la ventana, al asomarse vio como el otro descendía del vehículo, sonriendo, como si le hayan dado un ascenso. Sin esperar más fue al encuentro de este en la puerta, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa y una panza que se movía, él germano los saludo muy alegre e incluso se inclinó un poco para poder tocar ese vientre que no dejaba de moverse, eran muy hiperactivos o quizás se alegraban al escuchar al otro hablar.

Beilsmichdt pudo observar ciertos movimientos nerviosos por parte del jovenzuelo risueño, sus manos temblaban, se mordía los labios en más de una ocasión, apenas y le miraba, algo que le angustio, pues aquel cambio lo atribuía a lo que había pasado aquella noche previa.

**-¿Sucede algo?, te noto muy nervioso, ¿es por qué ya mañana te operaran?-** se desinclinó y le levanto el rostro.

**-Sí, aún estoy muy preocupado, sabes, la mayoría de los casos en los que nacimientos dobles uno de los tres fallece, tengo miedo a ser yo, pues mis pequeños se quedarían sin mamá y nadie los cuidaría, eso más que nada me aterra, pero no tanto el hecho de perder a uno o a ambos. Me estoy volviendo loco de la angustia.-** comento con una voz angustiada, casi a punto de quebrantarse.

Era claro que una madre se preocupaba por sus hijos, más si esta temía por su propia vida y desampararlos, aquella forma noble tan sincera de Jones era lo que tenía atontado al mayor, sentía que cada vez que ese hombre decía algo o hacia algún gesto de amor o ternura le arrugaba el corazón haciéndole sentir emociones nuevas que con ninguna mujer había tenido menos a su ex novia que el perjuraba amar.

Lo atrajo a la sala, le ayudo a sentarlo, lo abrazo fuerte, le palmo la espalda suave y con su otra mano le revolvió esos cabellos dorados, ahora entendía el significado de amor, ese que a pesar de las circunstancias uno defendía, protegía y daba. A pesar de que esos niños eran un producto de gente indeseable, él jamás había dejado de quererlos. En su persona había nacido ese Ludwig que fielmente anhelaba estar cuidándolos, no tenía razón para sentir eso, pero ya lo sentía y no podía negarse o hacer algo al respecto.

**-Tranquilo, nada va a sucederte, mañana estarán perfectamente bien, los traeré a casa muy rápido y todo será perfecto, no debes preocuparte por esas cosas, tú eres joven y fuerte podrás aguantar todo-**

**-Pero ¿y si me pasa algo? ¿Qué serán de ellos?-** se exaltaba.

**\- Si te pasara algo, yo me haría cargo de ellos, yo cuidaría de ellos, los tendría conmigo y seria su padre, los amare como uno, por su bienestar no te preocupes, ellos estarán muy bien conmigo**-

Aquello era una respuesta que no se esperaba pues de por si Alfred no confiaba en nadie y tan de repente que Ludwig le dijera eso, no solo le ponía alegre, también muy tranquilo.

Por un instante se le vino a la cabeza ¿Qué hubiera sido sin él?,él se había ganado ser su héroe.

Enternecido sonrió tomando las mejillas ajenas mientras le miraba al rostro.**\- ¿En verdad lo harías por mí?...¿te quedarías con mis hijos?-**

Asintió decidido, tenía que hacer sentir seguro al otro y no deseaba que nada malo le pasara a ese hombre. **-Claro que si….es más ya los quiero como si fueran míos…enserio, no sé cómo o por qué pero lo siento-**

**-A veces eres algo raro-**

**-No es verdad, es solo que ustedes han llegado en un momento importante, donde me sentía solo y sin ilusión, había amado tanto a mi ex novia Felicia, la quería tanto que me ilusioné, pretendía pedirle que se casara conmigo…pero un día antes me dijo que no era el indicado para ella, le suplique no me dejara y aun así se fue. Lo lloré Alfred, mucho, hasta que te conocí, algo en ti y ellos me trajo una ilusión, aunque no llevan mi sangre esos bebés, me he encariñado en dos días y me gustaría reconocerlos..- **acaricio suavemente esa pancita.

**-Vaya que si eres extraño. Mis hijos jamás tendrán un padre, pues no sé ni quien fue quien lo hizo, pero sería fantástico que te conocieran a ti. Les diría que tú nos salvaste- **

**-Basta…ambos nos salvamos-**

**-Si tú lo dices. Aunque siento que no he ayudado en nada, en vez de eso venimos a robarte espacio en tu casa- **levanto su mirada un momento para chocar sus ojos directamente, de nuevo ese imán atrayente se activó, aunque Alfred intento desviar la mirada esta fue atraída rápidamente por la mano ajena.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-Nada- **entrecerró sus ojos para no caer en esa tentación esa tentación de nuevo

**-¿Estas molesto conmigo por lo de anoche?-**

**-No, yo entiendo que tú me hayas tomado por que te sentías estresado…y quizás extrañes a tu novia- **comento afirmando.

**-Para nada, si anoche te hice mío fue porque sentí deseo hacia ti, nada tiene que ver ella, fue mi primera vez con un hombre, y quiero que sepas que me agrado estar contigo…mucho-**

**-Pero yo… fui utilizado muchas veces, no soy nada especial, mereces una buena chica, una linda mujer que te de hijos propios, de tu clase, nada que ver conmigo…por favor, no me metas ideas locas en la cabeza, ahora lo único que tengo en mi mente son mis hijos- **se alejó de él por un segundo pero Ludwig no iría a darse por vencido

**\- ¿Y si lo que esperaba era un hombre?, no sé qué diablos me está pasando, pero me pasa contigo y no iré a dejar ir lo que ahora me da nueva ilusión y felicidad-**

**-Ludwig gracias por decirme que cuidaras de mis hijos si me pasa algo mañana…-**

**-¡No ignores lo que te estoy diciendo! **

**-Me dejas muy tranquilo…y tan…-**de pronto calló lo que iba a decir y se tocó el vientre haciendo un gesto algo alarmante, uno de dolor, llevó las manos a su prominente panza y se quejó **-¡ay! ¡Ay!...mmm..esta…poniéndose dura mi panza, agh!..duele due..le-**

**-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Alfred! ¡No me digas que ya vienen los gemelos!-**

**-¡Sí! ¡Duele! Ludwig ya …ya van a nacer-**

No se lo esperaba el alemán, tanto que se aturdió por minutos, hasta que recobro la razón y supo que tenían que llegar al hospital lo más rápido. **–Alfred siéntate, respira hondo, hare una maleta rápido por favor no grites, recuerda lo que dijo el médico, respira hondo-** le ayudo a sentarse en el sillón.

**-Mmmmm ¡Si! Mmmm uff ufff….-** respiraba lo más hondo que podía.

–**Apúrate Ludwig-**

**-Sí, ya voy…-**lo dejo por un momento en la sala mientras corría por la pañalera para meter las cosas que habían comprado para los bebés, pañales, biberones de recién nacido, cobijas, ropa, calcetines, todo lo que sabía que necesitarían, se colgó está en el hombro y regreso a la sala para ayudar al joven a pararse **-Ya lo tengo todo, tranquilo…- **le tomo de la cintura y su mano **– ¿puedes levantarte? Creo que no, mejor te cargare-** dicho eso sin pensarlo dos veces lo cargo en brazos.

**-¡Ludwig! Ahh!..- **trataba de contener sus gritos, pues entendía a la perfección que eran malos para sus bebés ya que se quedaban sin oxígeno.

Sin mucho esperar el germano ya llevaba en brazos al otro rumbo al auto, donde lo metió y prosiguió a entrar e ir rumbo al hospital, escuchaba los quejidos de Jones, no sabía que hacer, asa que le tomo la mano fuertemente**. – Cálmate, aquí estoy, nada dejare que te pase, ni a nuestros hijos…-**

**-Di..jiste nuestros…-**

**-Si…ahora también lo son, merezco que sean míos ¿no?-**

El futuro mamá asintió y calmo su respirar, veía pasar los autos sin soltar la mano de su protector apretándola fuertemente, sentía que no estaba solo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban en el hospital, sin tardar nada se estacionó y bajo a Alfred del vehículo para ingresarlo al hospital, en esos instantes solo pensaba en que esos bebés tenían que estar bien, al entrar le ofrecieron una camilla donde acostó al joven.

**-Ludwig tengo miedo- **continuo tomando fuerte de su mano.

**-Todo va a salir bien…, estaré contigo….- **y sin querer soltarlo se vio forzado a hacerlo.

Asintió la cabeza mientras los camilleros y enfermeros lo llevaban a quirófano, Ludwig buscaba quien pudiera autorizarle entrar con él justo cuando iba acercarse al pasillo donde un doctor caminaba una joven castaña se atravesó en su camino chocando desprevenidamente.

**-Lo siento señorita-**

**-¡Ludwig!-** exclamó esta al ver a su ex novio en el la parte de urgencias.

**-Felicia.…-**


	4. NUEVO AMOR

**UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR PARA EL MISERABLE**

CAPÍTULO 4

"NUEVO AMOR"

**-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estás bien Ludwig?-** pregunto por cortesía la dama castaña, mientras acariciaba el hombro del rubio. **–Hace dos días te vi… e iba a darte un aventón a tu trabajo ya que te vi en el paradero pero, noté que estabas molesto y no me acerque-**

**-Estoy muy bien, gracias, ahora necesito un doctor, discúlpame..- **la alejo y con su mirada buscaba al médico que ya se había retirado.

**-¿Por qué necesitas un doctor?, ¿estás enfermo?-**

**-no es eso, necesito entrar al quirófano**..- se desesperaba, sabía que Alfred estaría muy asustado.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Quién esta ahí?-**

**-Alfred, va a dar a luz a sus hijos-** la miró, justo cuando ella le tomo del brazo.

**-¿Alfred? ¿Es un amigo tuyo?, no sabía que tuvieras amigos homosexuales, ¿y el padre?, no me digas que eres tu jajajaja…-**

Negó el alemán, ahora estaba atontado, desesperado por ir a ver a Alfred pero cautivado por esa mujer, de nuevo la tenía cerca y ella se veía tan linda y amigable como siempre. **–No, el es extranjero, no sabe muy bien de lo que pasa, y no sabe quién es el padre de sus gemelos, Felicia discúlpame, de verdad necesito estar a su lado, está asustado-**

**-¿Y quién no lo estaría al estar en un país extraño, dar a luz a dos bebés y sin saber quién es el padre?, ve Ludwig, ve con el joven, yo estaba aquí por que vine a ver a una amiga que también tuvo un bebé, te puedo esperar, veo que estás preparado…- **lo dice por la pañalera **– Quizás te vaya a ver luego, hay cosas de las que deseo hablar contigo…-**

Asintió el rubio mientras veía acercar a un médico y le pidió ayuda-

**-Entonces, ahora regreso Ludwig….te quiero- ** esta se le acerco y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla cerca de su comisura labial para luego retirarse, sonriente.

Se distrajo unos segundos en ella, en esa cintura y caderas prominentes, una belleza, no por nada amaba.

En el quirófano Alfred veía la puerta todo el tiempo esperando verlo entrar, pero no llegaba, se angustiaba cada vez más, se sentía desesperado, solo veía que todo mundo le ponía cosas, le insertaba agujas, le introducían una en su espalda que dolió mucho pero le adormecía la cintura para abajo.

De tanto calvario que había pasado al fin la puerta se abrió y lo vio entrar totalmente vestido de azul, no hizo más que sonreírle y extender su mano la cual tenía una catéter, pero no le importo, Ludwig no lo dejo solo y este le tomo la mano en su encuentro quedándose a un lado de él. La cirugía procedía, el doctor muy amable relataba todo lo que estaba haciéndole al joven, cosa que Alfred no entendía mucho pero se mantenía estable, miró a su protector, estaba pensando en las palabras que le dijo, si de verdad él sentía algo especial por su persona y que quizá si le daría una oportunidad pero eso sí, antes que nada estarían sus gemelos. Ludwig no le quitaba la vista a las manos de doctor que ya estaba sacando lo que parecía una cabeza con piernas, y al fin sacó una criaturita pequeña, blanca que se movía despacio, en cuanto fue entregado a una enfermera este empezó a llorar amargamente, pues había sido alejado de su hermanito y su madre. Sin tardar mucho ya el doctor había sacado al segundo que lloró al sentir la desprotección de su mamá al ser sacado.

**-Felicidades, han tenido dos hermosos y sanos hijos varones-** felicitó el médico que procedía a suturar la herida pero ambos rubios estaban atónitos a lo que escuchaban, un par de nenes llorando.

-**Están sanos, están bien Ludwig…muchas gracias- **cerro sus ojos y se puso a llorar, jamás imaginó en su vida que iba a poder tener a sus bebés.

La enfermera los limpio, los envolvió y cuidadosamente acercó al mayor.**\- dile hola a mamá, está muy emocionado- **miró al que dedujo era el papá y le extendió al bebé**\- iré por el otro, cárguelo-** él alemán jamás había cargado bebés y por esa razón hasta tembló al tener en sus brazos a ese pequeñito que lloraba porque necesitaba a su madre.

**-Es precioso Alfred, es rubio…y tiene tus ojos…-** enseguida la mujer trajo al otro menor que era idéntico a Alfred.** –no puede ser, es igualito a ti el otro-**

Los miro, al fin vio el rostro de sus pequeños tras 8 meses, era un milagro sin duda, la emoción se le escapaba por los ojos, acaricio el rostro de cada uno y no paro de sonreír.

**-Muy bien, tengo que bañarlos y dejarlos limpios te los llevaré, vamos preciosuras, mamá debe descansar, fue muy fuerte-**

**-Pero yo los quiero tener conmigo-** replicó el rubio que ya alistaban para llevarlo a una habitación

**-Alfred es cierto debes descansar un rato, son preciosos y están bien, los cuidare, pero necesitas dormir, señorita, afuera deje una pañalera azul, ahí traje ropa para ellos-**

**-Cuídelos mucho, los amo- **suspiro el mamá primerizo mientras veía como los metían en una especia de cuneros móvil.

\- **Claro que si, perfecto, yo les pondré su ropita, hasta luego-** y así ella se los llevo.

Casi al instante de que los bebitos fueran llevados a los cuneros Alfred estaba siendo sacado del quirófano y llevado a una habitación donde le dejaron en la cama para que pudiera descansar tranquilo mientras la anestesia se le pasaba.

Ludwig se quedo parado en los cuneros durante un largo tiempo mientras su protegido dormía, mirando a esos bebés que dormían en las cunas del hospital, no podía cargarlos pero los podía observar, eran tan lindos, tan tiernos, y podía jurar que el mellizo mayor por un minuto se parecía a él, se puso esa idea loca en la cabeza pues ambos nenes eran rubios ojiazul, parecidos a ellos, agradecía a la genética por eso.

Era ya muy tarde, casi la una de la mañana, no pensaba en el trabajo, solo en el bienestar de ellos, así que se sentó en la sala de espera de urgencias pues no quería incomodar a Alfred que dormía tan bien. Ahí, mirando la televisión del lugar se quedo a esperar y a dormir un par de horas, no se movería del hospital hasta que tuvieran que regresar a casa los cuatro.

**-Ludwig, despierta- **escucho que una voz fémina lo llamara. **–Luddy, tu amigo quiere verte- **

**-¿Alfred?-**abrió un ojo algo somnoliento.

**-Ese mismo, esta la enfermera hablándote, dice que tú amigo quiere verte, creo que tiene a los bebés en su habitación. Entrégale este obsequio, son un par de gorritos para los bebés, anda Luddy, ve a verlos-** le entrego una bolsita.

**-Felicia..¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu casa-**

**\- Y tu yendo a tu trabajo, jejeje ve con tu amigo, mientras de te traigo un café-**

**-No iré al trabajo-**

**-Deberías, tú amiguito esta bien, ¿Por qué no irías?-**

**-Es Alfred..-**

**-¿Y?- **

Negó aturdido pero al ver a la enfermera supo que la dama no mentía, así que se levanto a ver a los gemelos y a Alfred quien preguntaba por su amigo.

Al entra a la habitación una escena hermosa le lleno de ternura el corazón, el rubio sentado con sus bebés en brazos, algo en el pecho brincó e iluminó su ser, los pequeñitos se movían suavecito no sabiendo que hacer pero permanecían cerca de su mamá.

**-Mein Gott, son muy bonitos-** no tenia palabras para decir, estaba estupefacto por la maravilla de dar vida a otro ser.

**-Ven a cargarlos, es que si pesan un poco-**

**-¿Me vas a dejar cargarlos?-**

-Por supuesto jeje, toma a este- le dio a que abrazara al más grande de los dos, este recién nacido tenia un cierto parecido a él, era algo ilógico pues no era el padre biológico. Ludwig le dio un besito en la frente al bebé y este enseguida se acurrucó en su pecho empuñando sus manitas para poder dormir, ese hombre le parecía bueno y en sus brazos se sentía protegido**.- Me ayudas a ponerles nombre, créeme que no he pensado en nombres para ellos jajaja -**cubrió su boca avergonzado.

**-Vamos, el nombre es algo importante, no se si deba ayudarte-**

**-Debes, estos bebés están aquí y gracias a ti-**

**-No es nada, tu sufriste mucho para cuidarlos en ti, lo que hice no fue mucho-**

**-Gastaste el dinero de tus ahorros en ellos…-**

**-Y lo volvería a hacer para poder tenerlos en mis brazos-** acercó su mejilla al nene que cargaba**\- Me recuerda a mi padre, él tenia un semblante como este, parecido, ¿puedes creer que pienso que se parece a el?, Alger así se llamaba él, Alger Nikolaus-**

**-Es perfecto, me gusta mucho, Alger Nikolaus Jones…-**

**-¿Lo vas a llamar así?-**

**-Sí, ¡sí!, este que tengo en mis brazos es Ethan-** le enseñó al bebé que cargaba en brazos**\- Ethan Friedrich, Ethan por mi papá y Friedrich porque ese es mi nombre en Alemán, Frederick-**

**-Son nombres muy lindos, vaya que si-** se sentó a un lado de su cama acercándose para poder acariciar la melena rubia de ese chico tan adorable, incluso, se pegó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla **-Excelente trabajo, son muy hermosos tus hijitos, preciosas criaturas-**

**-Gracias, no sé qué hubiera pasado sin ti-**

Llenos de emoción y alegría por esos nuevos miembros en casa se miraron, la sonrisa de ambos era vislumbrante, se atraían fuerte como imanes, no podían negar que se sentían completos estando los cuatro en aquella cama y a consecuencia sus cuerpos llamaban para estar más cerca del otro, así fue como ambos acortaron distancia hasta quedar juntos y un ligero rose entre sus bocas se dio. Aquello sin duda era un beso, que aumentaba de intensidad, ninguno de los bebés se quejó del poco espacio pues sentían a dos personas protegiéndoles, papá y mamá suponían. Esas dulces cuevas abrían su entrada para dar paso a los habitantes de estos para internarse en el lugar impropio para jugar a las acaricias con su ya amigo favorito, el único sonido que venía era el _"mmm"_ de disfrute, mismo que terminó de manera súbita al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse. Rápidamente el mayor se alejó del joven que en sus mejillas detonaba ese carmín de lo que había sido un beso.

**-Hola, ustedes deben ser los amigos de mi Luddy-**

**-¿Usted quien es señorita?-**preguntó asombrado el hombre en cama.

**-Soy Felicia, ¿Acaso Luddy jámas te habló de su novia?-**

**-Si lo hizo-** tan solo hacía pocos segundos había experimentado la tibieza en su corazón con un beso y ahora su piel había quedado helada.

**-Alfred..yo..-**intentó explicar, pero ese rubio no le dejo.

**-Por supuesto, ¿ya volvieron entonces?-**

**-Oh Luddy que pillo jajajaja sí, eso vamos a hacer y platicar...-**

**-Felicia dame un minuto...-**

**-Felicia...llévatelo todo el tiempo que quieras- **asentó a Ethan en la cama y le quitó de los brazos a Alger **\- Ve Ludwig...-**el alemán se sintió despojado de ese pequeño tan cruelmente.

**-Alger...-**

**-Grazie eres una monada Alfred y tus bebés son angelitos gracias mil, vamos, tenemos que platicar de nosotros- **sin entender mucho fue jalado de la cama, no decía nada pues no quería incomodar a Alfred ni lastimar a Felicia, así fue sacado de la habitación, en vez de sentir emoción por ir con ella sentía un vacío al ser distanciado de esos bebés y ese hombre. No prestó mucha atención a lo que iba diciendo la castaña, pero si podía entender como se habría de estar sintiendo Alfred después de todo lo ocurrido. Sin si quiera negarse se dejo guiar por ella hasta la cafetería del hospital.

En cama miraba a su pequeño Alger que se removía suavecito, tenía hambre, miró con amor y ternura a sus hijos que eran su vivir ahora, sin embargo no podía sacarse al alemán de la cabeza. **–Lo sabía, debo dejar de pensar como un niño, Ludwig tiene pareja y no puede estar conmigo, me ilusioné un poco en vano, y pensar que por un momento creí que podría ser su papá-** agachó la mirada y se puso a sollozar en silencio en compañía de esos bebés que no entendían nada de lo que pasaba, solo esperaría a que les dieran de alta para poder empezar a trabajar, devolver el dinero y buscar como mantener ahora a su familia.

Ludwig veía a la castaña a los ojos, esta hablaba de lo que había pasado ese tiempo en el que no eran nada, su paso por la vida, sus novios y el trabajo, ella había entendido que el hombre con el que quería estar por que cumplía sus caprichos y demás era él, lo malo era que él ya tenía otro capricho en mente y no la incluía a ella. ¿A quién iba a engañar?, ella era preciosa, le llamaba la atención, le atraía físicamente, la amaba con locura, daba su vida por ella, era ella dueña de su ser desde el comienzo y si terminaron fue porque ella no estaba a gusto con él, a pesar de que le rogó que no le dejare y todos los malos sucesos ahora era ella quien le pedía estar a su lado.

**-Quiero que lo intentemos otra vez, ¿Qué dices?, seamos novios de nuevo, dime, si o no, esta mujer, enterita para ti-**

Su corazón latió fuerte, esas palabras hacia tanto que anhelaba oír, Ludwig agachó la mirada, sonrió feliz, levantó su vista hacia ella para responder a aquello que había estado esperando desde que se fue.


	5. TRES COSAS

**UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR PARA EL MISERABLE**

CAPÍTULO 5

"TRES COSAS"

**-Felicia, eres una mujer hermosa, te amo mucho, pero tengo que pensarlo, me han ocurrido últimamente 3 cosas que han cambiado mi vida, y si te escojo lo más seguro es que las pierda, esas cosas no son cualquier cosa, son muy valiosas, necesito tiempo para pensar, no sé qué es lo que realmente quiero ahora. Si me lo hubieras dicho hace tres días te hubiera dicho sí, ahora, es un no por el momento, eso va depender de las cosas que te mencione-**

**-¿Estás diciéndome que no?, porque si es así te aclaro que no eres el único hombre que está interesado en mí y si no me dices que si puede que me vaya con otro- **dijo de manera sínica la dama mientras fruncía el ceño, ¿tres cosas importantes?, que podría ser más importante que ella **–Así que piensa bien…-** se levantó de la mesa enojada, le había dado en su punto de orgullo de mujer, indignada caminó retirándose, ya veía a Ludwig ir tras ella y suplicarle como la vez que lo termino.

Ese pensamiento, jamás se hizo realidad, ya que había llegado a la puerta y Ludwig aún seguía en su asiento, entonces entendió que aquellas cosas si valían mucho para él. Optó por irse de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto en cama Alfred arrullaba a sus bebés, si que era difícil hacerlo por que eran don y ambos lloraban, vaya regalitos al doble que recibió el madre joven inexperto Jones. Sentía la necesidad de ayuda, estaba solo y tenia que irse haciendo a la idea de que así seria su vida. A duras penas pudo dormir a Alger, luego siguió con el otro nene.

Beislmichdt aun seguía en la cafetería mirando a la nada, había rechazado a la mujer de su vida y aun no daba crédito a lo ocurrido, más bien no entendía bien que tan importantes eran esas tres personas en su vida. Bajó la cabeza y sonrió para si mismo, no podía creer que Alfred y esos gemelos habían sacado de su mente a Felicia, además se daba cuenta lo puro del alma de una persona y distinguir el cinismo de un alma caprichosa y convenciera.

Alegre se levantó y fue a ver a aquel joven en la habitación, quería contarle de lo que estaba pasando en él, quería contarle eso maravilloso que sentía hacia su persona. Se adentro a la habitación sonriente, algo que el americano tomó como "alegría por que volvió con su novia", no dijo nada pues los bebés dormían y ya una enfermera los iba a recoger para llevarlos a dormir.

Con amor y ternura Ludwig avizoró a esas cositas que eran valiosas par él, las llevaran a los cuneros para poder descansar, al ver salir a la mujer y el cunero regresó su vista a ese jovenzuelo hermoso convaleciente.

**-Felicidades…-** le ganó las palabras.

**-¿Por qué me felicitas?-**

\- Te veo tan alegre que supuse que ya volviste con tu novia-

EL germano notó cierto desconcierto en esas palabras**\- Y si fuera así, tú ¿cómo te sentirías?-**

**-Estaría muy feliz por ti, te mereces ser feliz, eres muy buena persona-** inclinó su rostro apretando disimuladamente las sabanas que lo arropaban.

**-Es verdad, tienes toda la razón, merezco ser feliz, pero ella no me hace feliz, jeje, veras, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo-**

**-Eso significa que ella no es tú novia-** preguntó extrañado.

**-En efecto-** dijo de lo más contento.

**-¿De que diste cuenta?-** se reacomodó en la cama quedando un poco más cerca de su protector, prestándole atención y cubriéndose con su sábana.

**-De que, a mi vida miserable, han llegado tres cosas que no puedo dejar ir, se han vuelto importantes en tan poco tiempo que me parece increíble-**

**-¿Qué son esas cosas?-**

**-Esas cosas son más que cosas Alfred-** fue tocando su mano, suavemente subía por el antebrazo y de ahí hasta el **hombro –Son tres personas, dos de ellas personitas que no hablan, ni son nada mío, pero como me he enamorado de ellos-**

**-¿Quienes son?-** preguntó con un leve rubor, se iba haciendo la idea de que era, pero no quería ilusionarse tontamente y quería que Ludwig lo dijera de su viva voz.

**-¿No te imaginas?, jeje…-**Esa mano ya estaba jugando esos mechones rucios que parecían ser rayos del sol iluminando su camino.**-Ellos se llaman como nuestros padres, Ethan y Alger-**

**-¡Son mis hijos!-**

**-Claro que lo son, pero no puedo quedármelos, a menos que su madre se quede conmigo- **lo atraía despacio a su cuerpo, estaba apunto de estallarle un beso en los labios, pero se contenía, estaba siendo muy sincero y tenia que decirle de una vez.

**-¿Qué intentas decirme?, ¿Quieres quitármelos acaso?-**

**-Jamás, solo intento decirte que, quiero ser el padre de tus hijos, quiero que no te vayas y te lleves esa luz en mi hogar, no soy un hombre perfecto, pero puedo intentar a diarios ser un padre, yo sin ti no tengo motivos, llegaste a mi como bendición, llenaste mi alma con solo mirarte de reojo, te juro que no te haría daño, ni a ti ni a ellos, pero no te alejes de mi. Más que nada en este mundo, deseo darles amor a los tres, no se que rayos paso, ni como, lo único que sé es que siento esto por ti, esto que es tan grande que me quitó la ceguera hacia esa mujer que mucho daño me causó, esto que quiere salir de mi, dar lo mejor de mi para ver esa bella sonrisa que pudo hacerme el día, Alfred creo que me enamoré de ti desde que te miré, algo en ti me atrajo, eso de cuidarte, eso fue, luego tu ternura, tu amor me ha envuelto y me volvió loco, tanto para pedirte que seas mi pareja y pueda dar mi apellido a los niños- **le besó las manos y las pegó a su pecho, donde ese corazón latía demasiado rápido.

Casi se desmaya al oír esa confesión, estaba igual o peor que él, no sabía que sentía pero algo había, sentía celos de la mujer, esos besos lo revolvían por dentro y el ayudarlo nadie nunca lo había hecho. Pegó su cabeza a oír ese corazón que latía como loco en espera de una respuesta para detenerse o seguir latiendo. Tomó aire, las manos de su cuidador le rodearon haciéndole tomar fuerzas para poder responder**\- yo…-**

**-Tranquilo, no tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, sé que estas confundido, cansado, asqueado por lo que…ya sabes, sé que no fue fácil para ti haber tenido relaciones conmigo, pero créeme que es lo mejor que hecho y disfrutado-**

**-Yo también lo disfrute y me gustó, de igual forma siento cosas que no se explicar, tus palabras me han hecho sentir importante-**

**-Lo eres, no lo dudes-**

Decía que si con la cabeza** –Acepto- comento con una sonrisa – Acepto que seas el papá de Ethan y Alger, con respecto a ser tu pareja, ¿no vas a fallarme verdad?, yo si te quiero y mucho, me dolería si me lastimaras-**

**-Te daré mi vida, toda mi vida…-**

**-Sí, sí quiero estar contigo y ser tu pareja- **se aferró a él fuertemente en un abrazo. Ahora sus pequeños tendrían un padre y una familia que los protegería de todo. Por un momento se alejaron y al verse soltaron risas tímidas pues ahora eran una pareja.

Al paso de cuatro días Alfred y los gemelos fueron dados de alta del hospital, Ludwig había tenido que ir a trabajar en ese tiempo pero aquel gran día no fue. Los pequeñitos iban en una carriola doble, era peculiar ver esa escena. El alemán se había ofrecido a ayudar a empujar dicha carriola, parecían una pareja muy feliz.

Al salir de la clínica subieron al vehículo, ahí en vista de nadie, aparentemente, Ludwig le plantó un beso en los labios a Alfred, aquello fue visto por la castaña que estaba en su auto estacionado a dos carros del de él, vaya, manera de enterarse que esas "tres cosas" por las que Ludwig la había rechazado era ese hombre y ese par bastardos.

**-Me las vas a pagar Luddy…- **hablaba para sí misma la italiana –**Así que es extranjero….vaya error que cometiste al decirme eso- **sin duda ya tenia un mal plan en la cabeza para separarlos. Entonces arrancó su vehículo y se dirigió a Migración a hacer de las suyas la malvada y caprichosa mujer.

Al cabo de un par de minutos los rubios estaban en casa, descendían del auto con cuidado de no mover fuerte a esos pequeñitos que dormían plácidamente; al entrar Alfred se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues su novio le había elaborado una bienvenida con flores y globos, la sorpresa había sido tan grande que gritó emocionado y sin querer había asustado a su hijos que pronto empezaron a llorar.

**-Lo siento…, no quería, papá fue el culpable- **cargó a su pequeño Alger que era el mas escandaloso de los dos.

**-¿Ahora yo?, ¿Por qué?-** tomó en brazos a Ethan que solo parecía estar serio por el asunto.

**-Pues tú me diste esta sorpresa y me emocione…, me ha gustado mucho-**

**-Que bueno, creí que no te agradaría…-**

**-Tonterías, me ha gustado mucho- **se acercó y le dio muchos besos en el rostro, los bebitos no tenían mucho espacio y empezaron hacer genio.

**-Creo que no les gusta que nos demos cariño frente a ellos-**

**-Tendrán que aguantarse-**

**-Jajajaja, me haces muy feliz, ya oyeron a mamá, se aguantan- **contento beso a los dos bebés y empezó a arrullar a quien tenia en brazos.

Pasada ya una semana Alfred estaba ya curado de su herida en el vientre esperaba ansioso a su novio, ya llevaban una semana y su relación marchaba a la perfección, eran una linda familia feliz. Justo era la hora en que él llegaba, los bebés dormían y la comida estaba lista, alegre esperaba a verle. De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta, ese sonido le alertó, ya que no acostumbraba a tocar la puerta de aquella manera. Su corazón le dio un salto y atrevió a asomarse con todo valor. **– ¿Hola?- **miró de reojo al uniformado que tocaba, ese hombre castaño se le hacía familiar, trataba de recordar en donde lo había visto.

**-Hola, venimos a buscar a un tal Alfred, ¿se encuentra aquí?- **dijo amablemente.

**-¿Quién lo busca?-**

**-Migración, y mas le vale que no trate de huir o podría agravar su situación-** sonrió como si nada malo fuera a pasar. **–Es que nos llegó información que un extranjero vivía aquí de manera ilegal, si estoy en un error muéstreme sus papeles y no habrá ningún problema-**

Se puso pálido el americano, sabia que su estancia en aquel país era ilegal, no tenía papeles ni tenia credenciales, mucho menos pasaporte, eso era lo de menos, cuando se percató bien del sujeto quien estaba en su casa casi se desmaya de la impresión, se quedó estático, ese hombre era uno de muchos que habían abusado de él, ese hombre frecuento un par de veces y era complice de los mafiosos que trataban a las personas.

**-Pero si eres tú, el rubiecito que es exquisito en la cama, hace cuanto tiempo que no te veía, ¿no me digas que aquí vives?, bien en ese caso o bienes conmigo por las buenas o te llevo a las malas. Seguramente te escapaste ¿no?, ven aquí ahora.-** extendió la mano para que de una vez se dejara guiar por él.

Negó asustado, más que nada por sus pequeños que yacían dormidos y no quería que nada malo les pasase. Sin mas que decir salió de la casa cabizbajo, se dejó tomar por ese sujeto perverso que lo sacudía y le decía coas desagradables mientras lo llevaba al vehículo del gobierno.

Justo en ese momento Ludwig estacionaba, pues alguien había aparcado en su lugar, al observar más a detalle se percató de que era su pareja quien estaba siendo llevado, algo en el corazón le dijo que Alfred peligraba, "migración", eso había alcanzado a leer; así rápidamente fue tras ese auto encarando al conductor.**-¡¿Qué rayos sucede?!-**

**-Soy de migración y esta persona está faltando a las leyes al estar aquí de manera ilegal-**

**-Es mi pareja, tenemos dos hijos, no puede llevárselo así-**

**-¿Dos hijos?, ¿Dónde nacieron?-**

**-Aquí en Berlín-** dijo desesperado por no saber que pasaba.

**-Ellos son legales, este hombre no, regresara a su país, cualquier duda en la embajada Americana, tendrá un abogado y muy buena compañía- **miro de reojo al rubio a su lado del auto, arrancó para ponerse en marcha y llevarse al rubio ilegal.


	6. MISERABLES

**UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR PARA EL MISERABLE**

CAPÍTULO 6

"MISERABLES"

Caminaba de un lado al otro el alemán de forma desesperada, su novio había sido detenido por ser ilegal en el país, había querido ir tras su rastro e intermediar por el pero tenía como prioridad a ese par de criaturas recién llegadas al mundo que le necesitaban más. No podía dejarles solos, eran muy pequeños, sacarlos a la calle no era buena idea, su única posibilidad era llamar a alguien para que cuidara esos bebés, pero, ¿a quién?

Le llamó a un abogado que tenía como conocido, necesitaba asesoramiento para poder traer de vuelta Alfred, atentamente le pidió que fuera a verlo y que se pusiera al tanto del estado legal del americano mientras hallaba alguna niñera buena que cuidara de los mellizos.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa, se le hizo extraño pues no conocía a nadie que fuera a verlo, al ver por la ventana se dio cuenta que era Felicia que traía una sonrisa enorme, estaba feliz porque sabía que se había deshecho de ese gringo entrometido. Ludwig pudo tranquilizarse un poco porque ella era lo que necesitaba, alguien de confianza que cuidara a los nenes. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, pues se sentía triste sin su rubio y estresado al no poder hacer nada por él.

**-Felicia eres como un ángel caído del cielo-** le dijo el germano a la dama **–Pasa, necesito tú ayuda, es muy importante-**

**-Claro Ludwig, yo te hago cualquier favor-**

**-Necesito que cuides a mis hijos, veras, mi novio Alfred fue detenido, alguien lo reportó como ilegal, aun que no entiendo quien ni como, ¿podrías cuidarlos? Te lo agradecería infinitamente-**

**-No sabía que eras homosexual-** juntó sus cejas seria, pues que le dijera con ese descaro que la había cambiado por un hombre insípido y dos niños que no eran suyos le molestaba demasiado.

**-Ni yo sabía, no hasta que lo conocí a él, si no te dije antes fue porque no estaba seguro de estos sentimientos, no sabía si eran verdaderos o correspondidos, espero me perdones, pero de verdad ellos son importantes para mi, tu también ocupas un lugar en mi-** dijo apenado bajando su rostro.

**-Descuida, con gusto te cuido a los niños, anda ve a buscar a tu novio, espero se solucione el problema-** sonrió amable, fingiendo una cara de alegría cuando en la realidad tenía planeado cosas atroces para que el alemán sufriera.

**-Gracias, muchas gracias-** se acercó a esta para besar su frente en signo de agradecimiento **–Los niños están en sus cunas, por ahora duermen, creo que están a poco de despertar, su leche está en la cocina. Cuídalos, ellos son mi vida-**

Sonrojada asintió la despiadada mujer **– Lo sé-**

**-Me voy…-**

**-Adiós-**

En la prisión preventiva de Berlín estaba Alfred en una habitación, donde le tenían en cautiverio. Temía, más que nada, que algo le sucediera a Ludwig si ese policía se enteraba que era su pareja, pues sabía que aquel hombre era malo y que era un asesino ayudante de traficantes de blancas. De pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación misma donde entraba aquel sujeto que le daba asco, recordando las cosas atroces que le hacía, le daba miedo.

**-Hola, ¿me extrañaste?, porque yo sí, no te avergüences, aquí nadie te oirá-**

Alfred negó asqueado de aquel sujeto, que había empezado a tocarle las piernas, sacó fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser para empujarlo**.- ¡No me toques!-**

**-Te has vuelto agresivo, ¿Qué te paso?, antes eras más sumiso y llorabas nada más, hehe, aun así conservas ese cuerpecito suculento que hace excitarme, ya verás que te haré sentir rico, por eso pedí esta celda-**

Se sacó el cinturón para amarrar las muñecas del joven, que no dejaba de luchar fuertemente pues no quería que le tomara de nuevo, pues ya tenía un dueño y ese era Ludwig. Al ver que ese hombre le logró someter, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules, sentía esas manos que le daban nauseas tocar sus piernas mientras le deslizaba sus pantalones. En eso un policía de guardia tocó la puerta de esa celda especial. **–Jefe, el juez le llama por teléfono, además acaba de llegar un licenciado que dice ser abogado del Señor Jones-**

**-Enterado, ya voy-** se alejó del joven y se abrochó los pantalones, quitándole el cinturón de sus muñecas **\- Tienes suerte niño, jejeje, pero espera en la nochecita y te daré hasta que te desmayes del placer que te haré sentir-** dicho eso salió a atender la llamada del juez, el cual era amigo del abogado de Jones, quien le había pedido el favor de liberarlo. Mal miró al licenciado que estaba llevándose su carne. **–Me temo que no podré dejarlo en libertad, no tiene documentos y sabe que eso está contra la ley, es mejor tenerlo aquí y regresarlo a Estados Unidos en dos o tres días-** apretó los puños fuerte, pues quería poseerlo un tiempo, ese chico le había gustado mucho, no por nada siempre lo compraba a él.** – ¿Otra manera?-** miraba de reojo al abogado sabiendo que este estaba atento a lo que dijera **–Una manera fácil y rápida, seria que contrajera matrimonio en un plazo no mayor a tres días, eso sería casi imposible-** rió un poco para sí mismo**\- Esa es la única forma posible, hasta entonces no saldrá de la prisión, a menos que le diga a los medios que usted tiene favoritismos con ciertos "abogaditos" que me pide dejar libre a ciertos ilegales, usted quedaría mal. Sin más hasta luego- **colgó y le señaló al licenciado con su dedo **–Alfred solo se ira de aquí si contrae matrimonio, si pasan tres días, se va a Estados Unidos-**

Sorpresivamente el alemán entra y escucha lo que comenta este –No habrá problema al respecto, yo con él me caso ahora mismo-

**-¿Quién eres tú?-**

**-Él es el Señor Beilsmichtd, el me contrato-**

**-Soy el novio de Alfred y al parecer, su futuro cercano esposo-**

Con una mueca de disgusto miró de pies a cabeza al que decía ser novio de Alfred - Bien, si es así mañana traiga los papeles para qué firme el detenido, por hoy no puede hacer más- en su mente solo estaba poseer al joven, así tuviera que matarlo luego.

**\- ¡Mañana¡ pero podemos casarnos hoy-**

**-¡Mañana he dicho!, ahora largo-**

**-Exijo verlo-**

**-No-** dijo prepotente el jefe.

**-No puede negarse, mi cliente tiene derecho de ver al detenido, o estará infligiendo en la ley-**

En eso no podía negarse, tenía razón aquel licenciado, serio y con enojo, indicó a su colega que le guiara a ver al rubio.

Ludwig ansioso seguía al policía hasta llegar a la celda especial, se le hizo raro que tuvieran a Alfred ahí, cuando por fin pudo verlo corrió a tomarlo en brazos. **-Alfred, mi vida…- **al tenerlo así se dio cuenta que este temblaba y se veía muy asustado **–Tranquilo, mañana estarás en casa conmigo y los gemelos, ¿sí?, confía en mí, además, mañana tendremos que casarnos, solo así podrás salir-**

**-No…-**

**-¿No?, no quieres casarte conmigo-** preguntó sin entender que pasaba.

**-No…no, no es eso, es que…si me quedo aquí, a solas con ese hombre, el va a volver a….- **

**-Alfred, ¿alguien te tocó?-**

**-Ese hombre es quien abuso de mi…Ludwig, no me dejes aquí, quiero estar con mis hijos, no me dejes aquí, Ludwig por favor, casémonos hoy, pero sácame de aquí-**

La sangre le hervía al alemán, no solo por haber intentado lastimar a su novio de nuevo, le tomó la mano y lo sacó de la celda golpeando al policía que lo vigilaba, iría a sacar a su amado ese día aunque tuviera que matar a ese hombre. **–No voy a dejarte-**

Fue hasta la recepción donde estaba aquel sujeto**\- ¿Qué crees que haces?-**

**-Tú animal, ¡me las vas a pagar!, maldito engendro-** sin pensar bien, Ludwig se le fue encima al sujeto golpeándolo, quería matarlo con sus manos.

**-¡Ludwig detente!, no vale la pena, vámonos de aquí- **intento alejarlo para evitar que cometiera una locura.

**-¡Maldito te matare!, te matare…te buscaré y te matare, ¡te refundiré en la cárcel bastardo!, ¡vas a pagar todo lo que hiciste!-** estaba iracundo el germano, el que lastimaran lo que más quería era algo que no perdonaría nunca-

**-Lárguense…ahora antes de que les vuele la cabeza-** dijo en el piso el sujeto **–Idiotas, coff..coff, jamás serán felices, coff coff.., ella me lo dijo, me dijo que los haría sufrir-**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?- **Alfred mantenía abrazado a su amado sin entender a que se refería ese hombre.

**-¿Quién crees que te denunció?, si, fue ella, jeje, ella la cuida de tus hijos ahora-**

**-Ludwig, ¿Dónde están los niños?-**

**-Felicia….-**

Tomó fuerte la mano de su pareja para salir de la instancia, la piel del rubio americano se le erizó al oír la risa macabra del sujeto ese, pensar que algo malo estaba por suceder. **–Dime que no están con ella-**

**-Alfred, yo no sabía, fui un ingenuo, confié en ella-**

**-¡NO!, si algo les hace, yo me muero-**

**-No digas eso, ellos estarán bien-**

Felicia entró al auto, se acomodó bien el cinturón y arrancó su auto, miraba de reojo en el asiento trasero donde dormían los pequeñitos **–Pobre de mamá y papá pues van a llorarlos siempre, Ludwig era todo lo que quería y él les quiere a ustedes, es un trato justo. Si ustedes no existieran todo hubiera sido diferente, pero nada comparado con lo miserables que serán sin ustedes, jajaja-** arrancó su auto alejándose de ahí, sin decir nada, sin dejar señal de donde estaría.

La pareja arribó a su casa, Ludwig al bajar del auto no vio el vehículo de Felicia confirmando lo dicho por el policía aquel, cayó de rodillas en la puerta no sabiendo que hacer, estaba perdido.

Alfred entró a la casa desesperado en busca de sus hijos y al ver que ninguno de sus bebés estaba se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo, le habían arrebatado su vida, sus amados hijos, se dejó caer en el suelo llorando amargamente.


	7. DESTINO (Parte 1)

**UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR PARA EL MISERABLE**

CAPÍTULO 7

"DESTINO"

Parte 1

Ludwig miraba el suelo en el que estaba hincado, trataba de serenarse ante lo ocurrido y tener la cabeza fría para pensar en como iba a recuperar a sus hijos, en eso estaba cuando recordó que Felicia era una mujer caprichosa y que sin duda eso de haberse llevado a los niños era para alguna razón, ya sea por venganza o para hacer un cambio. Se levantó del suelo y entró a su casa, no podía hincarse a llorar sin antes luchar y que mas grato luchar por quien se ama, además, ya había hecho una promesa a Alfred y tenia que cumplirla, cuidar de los tres.

Al llegar donde estaba la cuna de los gemelos un inmenso vacio sintió en su pecho, que aumentaba al ver a su amado llorar amargamente aferrado a esta en el suelo, se acerco a él y le abrazo a su pecho intentando calmarlo, le beso su cabeza dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda, entendía bien su sufrimiento pues el se sentía también muy mal.

**-Alfred, se lo que sientes, también son mis hijos, pero no podre recuperarlos si lloras así, ayúdame, se que ella algo trama, la conozco, hay que revisar la casa, debió dejar una nota o algo, solo no llores así, te juro que voy a luchar, si es preciso dar mi vida con traértelos de vuelta- **

Aquellas sinceras palabras apaciguaron aquel corazón destrozado por el rapto de sus hijos, movió asintiendo la cabeza calmándose poco a poco, miró a varias partes de la pequeña habitación buscando algún indicio o señal.

**-Me pondré a buscar aquí, tú busca en otra parte Ludwig...- **

Ambos, de acuerdo, se separaron a buscar algún vestigio o algo donde les dijera el paradero de los mellizos. Estaban revisando cada lugar, cada mesa, cada rincón, hasta que, debajo de las sabanas de la cuna, había una hoja con una nota que venia de la castaña Italiana.

**-¡Ludwig encontré algo!-** tomó la nota que tenia escrito "_Si quieres volver a ver a los bebés te espero en mi departamento de las afueras de la ciudad, antes de la media noche, sin policías o jamás volverás a verlos"._

A Alfred le dio horror esa nota, aquella mujer era despiadada cuando se lo proponía, Ludwig corrió hacia este, quien, al leer la nota, le dio un escalofrió, los bebés peligraban y no tenia mucho tiempo.

**-Tú te quedas, yo iré por Ethan y Alger- **

**-¡No! Yo iré contigo, ¡necesito ver a mis hijos!-** dijo histérico el mas joven.

**-No quiero que peligres, entiéndeme- **

**-¡Entiéndeme tú a mí!, ellos están en peligro, no pienses en mi si no en ellos-**

Ante un madre desesperado ¿qué mas podía hacer?, Ludwig acepto, era cierto, los bebés estaban en riesgo y al ser dos peligraban más. Ambos tomados de las manos fueron al auto, se subieron y emprendieron el viaje hacia el rescate de los pequeños, en todo el camino Alfred se repetía en silencio que sus hijos estarían bien, cosa que le rompía el corazón al otro, se sentía culpable ya que Felicia había hecho esa atrocidad en venganza hacia Ludwig.

**-Alfred, perdóname...- **

**-¿De que?- **

Sin quitar la vista hacia en frente habló** -Es mi culpa que los niños hayan sido secuestrados, Felicia se venga de mi, de rechazarla por ustedes, eso no me lo puedo perdonar, si yo hubiera sabido esto...- **se le entrecortó la voz y calló, no sabia que mas decirle para obtener su perdón.

.**-No tengo porque perdonarte nada, no hiciste nada, ellos nos engañaron, tu fuiste a salvarme y ella se aprovecho de eso, esta coludida con ese hombre, tu perdóname por ser yo, por ser tan miserable y hacer tu vida tan miserable que, siento que no merezco todo lo que me das...-**

**-No, no digas eso, ustedes no hacen mi vida miserable, lo único que han hecho, es darle sentido a mi vida- **

**-Gracias, jamás tendré como agradecerte todo- **

**-Amor, solo te pido amor- **giro a la izquierda el vehículo**-** **Ya pronto llegamos, solo hazme caso, por ahora quiero que solo me hagas caso, cuando tengas a los niños ponte a salvo con ellos, ¿entendiste?-**

**-Si-**

**-Perfecto-**

Al mismo tiempo, aquel policía fue tras Felicia, que sabia que tenia un haz bajo la manga, esos bebés iban a darle a ella lo que quería, él por su parte analizó bien su situación y peligraba con ir a la cárcel, así que esos niños se habían vuelto su comodín a cambio de callar a Alfred para siempre, no podía verse envuelto en asuntos ilegales, menos que descubrieran su red de vínculos de trata de personas, así que por ello fue al departamento de Felicia, donde fue recibido por esta y le enseño a los gemelos.

**-Este es Alger y este otro Ethan...-** le señalo los porta bebé que estaban en su sala**\- Son los hijos de Alfred-**

**-Están muy tiernos...-**comentó **-¿Dices que son de Alfred?-** tomó al pequeño Ethan en brazos.

**-Solo son de él, quien sabe con quien los procreo- **

**-Ya veo, pero, no negaras que uno de ellos se parece a tu ex, ese idiota me golpeo fuerte- **acunó al menor y se le vino a la cabeza una idea, quizás esos menores podían ser sus hijos**\- Ah...no lo creo-** exclamó en voz baja.

**-¿Dijiste algo?, mejor dicho, ¿a que has venido?-**

Algo atontado el hombre respondió **\- Veras...Alfred va a denunciarme por abuso de autoridad y vine a ver a estos niños que serán mi salvación, lo amenazaré de que les hare daño si habla, es muy sumiso y seguro callara-**

**-Bueno, al fin y acabo él no me importa, amenázalo si quieres, a mi solo Ludwig me interesa – **

**-Pues te quedaras con ese infeliz y yo con Alfred y estos niños-**

**-Bien-** sonrió la castaña y fue por algo de beber a la cocina **-¿Quieres beber algo?, espero llegue a tiempo o tirare a estos niños al lago- **

**-¡Estas loca!, no los tiraras, si no viene me los llevo-**

**-¿Por que ese interés en ellos?-** bebió un poco de jugo dietético

**-Creo que podrían ser mis hijos-** dijo como si nada.

Anonadada a lo que oía escupió todo su jugo, se limpió y fue a la sala a hacerle frente a ese sujeto**\- ¡Que dijiste!, ¿Como podrían ser tus hijos?-**

**-Es una larga historia, solo te diré que, jeje, mm yo me hacia de Alfred cada noche durante dos año, y que casualidad que quedo preñado cuando yo lo cogí, estaba idiotizado por su cuerpo y aun estoy enfermo de su cuerpo, pero hace poco el hombre que lo custodiaba lo tiro en un lugar a morirse, sabia que estaba embarazado pero no creí que hubiese parido- **besó al pequeño que tenia en brazos.

**-Vaya...no lo puedo creer-**

Ludwig se estacionó frente a unos departamentos que estaban, le repitió las indicaciones al otro y descendieron del auto. Se pararon justo frente a la puerta donde tocó esperando pronta respuesta, vaya sorpresa que se dieron cuando el quejido de Ethan se escuchó dentro.

**\- ¡Es Ethan!-** gritó emocionado reconociendo a su criatura quejarse.

Adentro del departamento Felicia aplaudió. **-Llegó-**

Ella corrió a abrir y sorpresivamente fue empujada por Alfred que, al ver a ese hombre cargando a su bebé se quedo estático y hasta temblando de miedo.** -Tú...-**

**-Hola, ya conocí a los bebés, me pregunto ¿quien será su padre?-** habló con cierto tono sarcástico.

**-¡Ese soy yo!-** rápidamente respondió Ludwig serio y atento a cualquier movimiento de este.

**-Cállate entrometido, Alfred bien sabe que soy el padre biológico de ellos-** miro a Jones y su sonrisa ladina salió**\- ¿Recuerdas que yo pagaba un buen dinero con tal de poseerte todas las noches?, si, aun recuerdo como te negabas a mi y como te hice sentir en tu primera vez-** atormentaba a Alfred con esos horrorosos recuerdos que regresaban a su mente, mismos que hacían que el negara a ese recuerdo asqueroso.

**-¿Que quieres para dejarlos en paz?- **preguntó Beislmichdt.

**-Esa respuesta yo la diré-** respondió Felicia **\- Si quieres que Alfred tenga de vuelta a sus hijos, tú debes volver conmigo, así de simple-**

**-Me rehusó Felicia, amo a mi familia, no quiero estar contigo- **

**-Suponía que dirías eso, si te rehúsas, esos niños acaban con el**\- señala al policía.

**-¡No!-** el asustado Alfred fue el primero en negarse**\- No por favor...-**

La situación era dura, Ludwig tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

**-Espera, eso no es todo, Alfred y mis retoños se van conmigo a Londres, no tienen otra opción-**dirigió su sombría mirada al joven que deseaba poseer en cuerpo, sabia que había ganado, teniendo a Jones cerca no se sabría sus fechorías.

**-Acepto-** finalmente Ludwig dio su respuesta.

Alfred abrió los ojos enormemente y volteo a ver a quien parecía haberse rendido sin entender bien el porque había aceptado.

**-Muy bien...- **el hombre entrego a Ethan a su madre y cargó al otro menor**\- Nos vamos ya, ni se te ocurra intentar hacer algo o los tres mueren-**amenazó**\- Ahora mismo los mandare a Londres-** jalo Alfred de su brazo mientras este besaba a su bebé y lagrimas silenciosas salían por el terrible destino que le esperaba.

Ludwig había decidido por ellos y por ese inmenso amor que les tenía, frente a él paso Alfred y los mellizos, estaban siendo arrebatados de su vida por caprichos de dos personas locas. No pudo moverse, temía por la vida de ellos. Pasaron de largo y salieron por aquella puerta.

**-¡Te amo Ludwig!-** gritó desesperado ante su despedida definitiva.

**-Calla esas palabras o me enojare-**comentó molesto ese sujeto que le retenía, dirigiéndole a su auto.

Beislmichdt al oír esas palabras supo una cosa, Alfred le debía mucho y tenia que pagarle todo, así que le necesitaba cerca para darle amor. Oyó el auto encenderse, sabiendo que en ese auto iban sus seres amados y corría el riesgo de jamás verles de nuevo, el destino lo había traído a él, ahora él debía traerlo a su destino.

Felicia feliz se acerco a Ludwig y le abrazó por el cuello**\- Buena decisión, yo puedo darte mas de lo que crees, incluso darte tus propios hijos-**

Él no dijo nada y solo miró por unos instantes el rostro ajeno -**Felicia, yo jamás he sido grosero con ninguna mujer, pero hoy, para mi, no eres una mujer, eres el ser mas horrible que se aprovecho de mi amor, del amor de un padre a sus hijos y de un par de niños indefensos- **la empujo para ir a la puerta.

**-¿Donde crees que vas?-** le jalo camisa fuerte **-Hare que los mate-**

**-Perdón por lo que voy a hacer-** fue lo único que dijo y dicho eso, Ludwig se atrevió a levantarle una mano a la mujer y darle una bofetada para que lo dejase en paz.

Ella cayó atontada al suelo y no pudo detenerlo, el amor iba más allá que todo. Salió rápido y visualizo el auto doblando en una esquina, con velocidad subió al suyo y arrancó, no iba a permitir que le quitaran sus tesoros e iba luchar hasta morir por ellos. **-Ya voy amores...sean fuertes, espérenme-**


	8. DESTINO (Parte dos)

**UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR PARA EL MISERABLE**

CAPÍTULO 8

"DESTINO"

Parte 2

**-Eres tan sexy Jones, desde que te vi la primera vez quería tenerte a como diera lugar, ahora serás solo mío y de nadie más, tu cuerpo solo lo disfrutare yo, eres mío y solo mío jajajajaja- **decía el hombre que se había apoderado de Alfred bajo amenazas, iba conduciendo su automóvil rumbo al aeropuerto, ahí tenia contactos, peces gordos que podían ayudarle a meter a Alfred en algún avión privado y enviarlo donde quisiera, problema en eso no tenia alguno.

Por su parte Alfred no podía calmar su llanto, haciendo que Ethan empezara a llorar quedito este descansaba en el lado derecho de él, Alger se mantenía dormido en su pierna y brazo izquierdo, arrullaba a sus bebés lamentándose la vida que les esperaba.

**-¡Deja de llorar!, ahora que lleguemos al aeropuerto ¡dejas de llorar o te ira peor!- **

**-Si...- **

**-Me gusta cuando te obligo a estar conmigo...pero odio que llores, me enfada- **

**-Ya me calmo, ya lo hago- **besaba las frentes de los bebés y miraba la ventana, su vida había sido desdichada y la felicidad solo pudo verla una vez con Ludwig, recordar y pensar que nunca volvería a ser abrazado por el le daba tristeza.

Mientras Alfred pensaba en Ludwig, él también lo hacia, este aceleraba el auto para poder acercarse al vehículo donde estaban sus amores. Pensó que no debía enfrentar solo a ese hombre, pues podía ser un riesgo muy alto para Jones y los nenes. Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a la policía, contándole todo lo ocurrido y que necesitaba ayuda para su pareja e hijos que estaban indefensos. Dos patrullas salieron rumbo a la dirección dada con órdenes de aprehensión para el policía aquel y Felicia Vargas.

Al llegar al recinto de aviones el americano fue obligado a descender del auto con sus hijos en brazos, tenia las mejillas rojas, un semblante tan desolado, con dificultad cubrió a los niños con la única cobija que tenia, Alger se despertaba ya por hambre**. – Esperen un poco ¿si?-**

Temeroso seguía las indicaciones de ese individuo que le había hecho daño. Camino a un costado de este tal y como se lo pedía, llegaron a una oficina donde un hombre, que por su apariencia, era alguien importante. Enseguida se pusieron hablar en voz baja haciéndolos pasar en la oficina, Alfred solo se limitaba a ver a sus hijos pero ese oficinista se comía con la vista a ese rubio de belleza extrema.

Beislmichdt llego lo más pronto que pudo al aeropuerto, donde, al detenerse, salió a prisa sin esperar a los policías que le habían sugerido que guardara la calma, ¿pero que calma podía guardar? Entro al lugar y buscaba con la mirada esa cabellera rubia con aquel rulito que resaltaba curioso, pero nada, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de volver a verlos.

Alfred intentaba calmar a los niños, pero tenían hambre y frio, así que Alger fue el primero en hacer reproches gritando fuerte y empezar un llanto por comida, mismo que fue seguido por su hermanito.

Entonces, como si fuera una señal de la vida, un peculiar sonido, el llanto de sus hijos que podía reconocer entre muchos, pues había convivido con ellos y les amaba por eso, le hizo voltear a ver una oficina que decía "Solo personal autorizado", sonrió por el simple hecho de que esos pequeños que no eran suyos de sangre pero era como si fueran habían hecho recordarle la razón por la cual les amaba, corrió a ese lugar, alertando a seguridades que iban tras él.

El hombre que rentaba aviones privados les dijo que le siguieran para indicarle que avión iba a prestarle para que se fueran del país, a distancia, Ludwig pudo visualizarlos, sabía que estaba en lo correcto, ese llanto había sido de Ethan y Alger, se acercó a paso veloz, faltaba poco para recuperarlos, cuando de repente, fue detenido por un guardia de seguridad, alegando que, tenía un actitud sospechosa.

**-¡No!, ¡Déjenme!, ¡va a llevárselos!-** gritó desesperado al ver que su amado era obligado a ir con ese hombre, en un ataque de angustia y desesperación, gritó con todo lo que pudo. **\- ¡ALFRED!-** inclinó su vista **\- Mi amor-** murmuró con tristeza.

Justamente estaba siendo llevado por ese par de hombres hacia la pista de aviones cuando oyó esa voz gritar su nombre, enseguida volteó a buscar al dueño de esa voz que, también, era dueño de su vida, al lograr identificarle, se percató que estaba siendo llevado por los guardias del lugar, era hora de pelear por los tres.

**-Ese bastardo me siguió-** murmuró el policía tratante, tomo fuerte al blondo y empezó a jalarlo brusco.

**-¡Suéltame!, ya me canse, hoy voy a pelear, por mis hijos y por Ludwig, ya me harté de ser lastimado, ahora ¡suéltame!- **comenzó a forcejear, manteniendo a los bebés abrazados fuertemente **\- ¡LUDWIG!- **

Los pequeños empezaron a llorar un poco más fuerte, no se sentían seguros y mamá los apretaba mucho, en un intento de defensa, Jones pateó con fuerza la entrepierna ajena, este le soltó enseguida quejándose de dolor. Al ser libre caminó a prisa rumbo a su amado, el señor de los aviones mejor huyó.

Ludwig fue testigo de esa escena, no perdió más tiempo y forcejeo para zafarse de la llave de los guardias de seguridad e ir al encuentro de su rubio, ambos corrían entre las personas, Alfred sosteniendo fuerte a sus bebés y el otro abriéndose paso, después de un angustia vivida, el germano logró tener en brazos a su amado y sus bebés. Beso cada cabeza y les decía cuanto los amaba, por su parte, los mellizos solo hicieron un aleve queja y guardaron silencio, pues reconocieron el calor de quien ya habían reconocido como papá. Pudo divisar la desesperación de Alfred que había sido muy valiente al librarse de su captor **-  
Eres muy valiente Alfred, tranquilo, no dejare que se les aleje de mí, calma- **le secaba sus lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas.

Poco duraron abrazados, pues el sujeto ya estaba frente a la pareja, Beilsmichdt se plantó frente a él resguardando a los tres. **– Déjalos en paz o te voy a matar, me vale ir a la cárcel con tal de saber que Alfred y nuestros hijos vivan tranquilos, tengo ganas de matarte por todo el daño que le has hecho-**

**-Eres un tonto Ludwig, Alfred es una perra, lo ha sido siempre, sus hijos, esos niños son de algún borracho pedófilo que pago buen dinero por él, que lo cogió, Alfred es un hombre sin valor alguno, tú eres un hombre de bien que podría tener una familia propia, con alguien decente, y no con sus hijos bastardos-**

Tras escupir su veneno, el hombre recibió un puñetazo en la cara que le rompió la nariz, se le subió encima a seguir golpeándolo. Ludwig tenia ira, había mal hablado de su novio y se atrevió a decirle a los pequeños bastardos, eso sí le había molestado mucho, ya que esos bebés eran inocentes de lo que paso **– ¡Maldito mal nacido, como te atreviste a decirle de esa manera a mi novio y mis hijos!, ¡el vale mucho más que tú y yo juntos!, ¡jamás te vuelvas a meter con mis hijos también!-**

**-¡Ludwig!- **le llamaba para que se detuviera, pero este no hizo caso, si no fue hasta que los guardias los separaron, justo al mismo tiempo que la policía entraba buscando a Ludwig quien había denunciado un posible secuestro.

**-¿Quién es Ludwig Beilsmichdt?-**

**-Soy yo-** respondió con un suspiro**\- Ese hombre quería secuestrarse a mi pareja e hijos, ¡ese infeliz!, es un tratante de personas, llévenselo…-**

**-Claro que no, como le van a creer a ese-** negó el hombre y emprendió huida pero lo atraparon.

**-No huyas, estas arrestado, ven aquí-** lo esposaron y fue llevado en la patrulla.

**-Mi amor…-** musitó Alfred a su pareja, que observaba suplicante al guardia para que soltara a su amado, cosa que funciono, ¿Quién podría resistirse a ese hombre indefenso de belleza encantadora y con un par de bebés en brazos?

**-Disculpe, no sabíamos que sucedía-** se disculparon sonrojados con Alfred.

**-Está bien, gracias-**

Ludwig al fin pudo acercarse a su rubio americano a ayudarle con un bebé, cargó a Ethan y lo lleno de besos **– Vamos a casa, seguro tienen hambre-** Acunó al menor en su brazo derecho y tomó la mano de Alfred** – Por fin termino, estamos juntos y no voy a dejar que nadie les aleje de mí, son míos ahora y los amo demasiado- **

**-Eres mi héroe Ludwig….me has salvado tantas veces, corrijo, nos has salvado, la primera vez de morir y hoy de vivir lejos de ti un calvario, te lo agradecer como me dijiste….con amor, porque también te amo-**

El alemán sonrió, a veces su novio era ingenuo, pero le gustaba aquello **– Y voy a querer mucho, pero mucho amor-**

FIN


	9. EPILOGO (UNO MAS)

**UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR PARA EL MISERABLE**

EPILOGO

"Uno más"

Después de un largo proceso con respecto a ese hombre que había causado tanto mal a Alfred durante dos años, al fin le habían dictado sentencia y ellos fecha a su boda. Necesitaban casarse porque Ludwig quería reconocer ya a los niños y Alfred era extranjero y podían llevárselo de Alemania por que no era ciudadano Alemán.

Diez meses después de aquel incidente en el aeropuerto y después de tantos procesos legales y sanciones de Ludwig que tenía que pagar por haberle pegado a una mujer, sin contra su trabajo con ese chino enojan de jefe, al fin pudieron tener tiempo para ellos y su esperada unión legal.

Los había ayudado el abogado que Ludwig contrato la primera vez, este les ayudo a agilizar trámites para que pudieran casarse pronto.

En un recinto pequeño irían a contraer nupcias, estaban ya ahí la dulce pareja con ese par de mellizos grandes e hiperactivos, próximos a cumplir un año. Vestían sus trajecitos negros, se veían de lo más hermosos.

Alfred había llegado con un traje blanco y un girasol en la mano, Ludwig ya lo esperaba parado en un pequeño altar vestido de negro, muy elegante y guapo.

Jones caminó hacia Ludwig, el mayor veía con amor a su pareja acercársele, le extendió una mano esperando a que le tomara la suya, pero Alfred se veía nervioso y hasta preocupado.

**-Empecemos…-** dijo el licenciado que en acto protocolario empezó a leer el acta.

**-Espere…-** comentó sorpresivamente el menor rubio detebiendo al licenciado- Ludwig hay algo que debo decirte y no sé si después de que sepas aun desees casarte conmigo-

Asombrado y con un semblante serio el germano pregunto **\- ¿Qué sucede?, dímelo- **temía que Alfred no quisiera casarse con él.

**-¿Recuerdas que esta semana lleve a los niños a vacunar?, pues también aproveche para hacer un análisis, me había sentido mal-** sacó se su bolsa del pantalón una papel que fue desdoblando y se lo entrego a este.

**-¿Y?..- **cada vez se ponía más nervios, tomo la hoja y la leyó rápido sin prestar mucha atención **\- ¿Qué tienes?-**

**-Un bebé…- **tocó su vientre y se sonrojo **– Estoy embarazado, aun así ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-**

Beilsmichdt tenía la boca abierta, las mejilla rojas y los ojos entre lágrimas **–Estas esperando otro bebé-**

**-Sí, es nuestro-**

**-MEIN GOTT-** se acercó a él rápido y lo abrazo levantándolo del suelo **\- ¡Un bebé!, ¡tendré otro hijo!-**

**-O hija…-**

**-Estoy feliz, te amo, este es el mejor regalo de bodas, claro que me caso contigo, tenía tres razones para hacerlo, ahora son cuatro- **estaba sumamente feliz, lo tomo de la nuca y le beso los labios.

**-Coff, coff…aún no han firmado- comento el licenciado.**

**-Cierto, disculpe, es que, seré papá-** sin esperar más se acercó a firmar el documento, así mismo al terminar Alfred lo hizo.

**-Los declaro en unión matrimonial-**

Sin esperar más volvieron a unir sus labios, los niños reían y se movían contentos, después de aquella vida miserable, al fin iban a tener una vida feliz.


End file.
